My frozen Heart (a Jelsa Fanfic)
by MyChemicalGirl99
Summary: Jack Frost, un joven guardián encuentra en uno de sus viajes un misterioso y aislado reino que oculta un gran secreto que cambiará su vida para siempre...pero,¿Será posible la existencia de dos seres iguales sin que uno de ellos desaparezca? Esta historia esta paralizada temporalmente.
1. Chapter 1

**❈❅° ° ° My frozen Hearth° ° ° ❅❈**

**Capítulo1:**

Ya era un guardián. Por fin. Pero la responsabilidad nunca había sido su estilo; así que no era de extrañar que se desapareciera a jugar con los niños, provocando nevadas por todos lados. Sin embargo, el juguetón albino no sospechaba que cierto día cambiaría su vida para siempre.

.

.

.

Esta vez, se encontró con un pequeño pueblo llamado "Abeender", Jack no solía pasar mucho por allí ya que se destacaba por ser deprimente y aislado, cosa que le disgustaba, pero esa vez parecía estar celebrando algo, así que voló lo más deprisa que pudo hasta dicho reino; Dos niños correteándose y riéndose estrepitosamente llamaron su atención, haciendo que una leve nevada de copitos les cayera en la cabeza, estos algo confundidos al inicio, empezaron a saltar tratando de capturarlos con las manos.

Jack rio viéndolos chocarse entre ellos y formando una bola de nieve en su palma la lanzó con fuerza hacia un gordito que pasaba por ahí e, casi instantáneamente, se había desatado una guerra de proyectiles que venían de un lado a otro, al que se unieron muchos niños más que contemplaban divertidos la escena.

Satisfecho con su travesura, el pálido chico sonrió con tristeza pues sabía que estos no podían verlo y finalizado su trabajo se alejó pasando por las ventanas del majestuoso palacio. Cuando de repente, le pareció ver a alguien asomarse por una; sigilosamente se acercó a observar más de cerca y pudo notar que se trataba de una pequeña niña de tez clara con una cabellera rubia platinada, recogida en una trenza; parecía entretenida viendo jugar a los niños, deseosa de poder ir con ellos.

Jack, arrugando la frente se dijo para sí: "¿_Por qué no vas?"_, la respuesta no tardó en aparecer, apenas la muchachita posó su mano en el cristal esta empezó a congelarse, por lo que, asustada, la retiró inmediatamente.

Aquello asombró de sobremanera al albino, quien abriendo los ojos como platos, soltó con un hilo de voz: "E_-ella es… igual… a mí". _Sin apartar la mirada, vio como se acurrucó en el lado más oscuro del cuarto, ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas; Oyó un leve sollozo y, compasivo, trazó el dibujo de un osito en la ventana, y con sus poderes hizo que este se materializara flotando hacia la cabeza de la niña, la cual se levantó de un brinco.

Miró al osito atónita bailar a su alrededor, para después desaparecer en una lluvia de escarcha, no pudo no dejar escapar una risita y preguntó en voz alta: "¿_Qué fue eso? ¿Quién lo hizo?". _Y dirigiendo una mirada a la ventana se acercó a ella lentamente. El guardián, quien no le había perdido de vista ni un segundo, se puso nervioso ocultándose en el techo; ambas ventanas se abrieron de par en par y vio asomar la platina cabeza de la pequeña que giró a ambos lados y, al no encontrar nada, volvió a meterse soltando un suspiro.

Jack cerró los ojos aliviado. ¿Por qué sintió tanto miedo? Y lo más importante: ¿Por qué tiene sus mismos poderes?

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Hey! ¡Oyeeeeeeeeeeee!-gritó al oído de este y tronado sus dedos al frente de su cara-¿Hay alguien ahí?

Parpadeo varias veces, saliendo de su letargo.

-¿Qué? ¿Me hablas a mí?

-¿Y a quién más? ¡Te pregunté donde habías estado todo el día!

-Am…bueno yo…- rascándose la nuca- estuve jugando con los niños de un pueblito y…

-…Y te olvidaste por completo de tus obligaciones como guardián- completó con seriedad Norte, quien miraba fijamente al irresponsable con los brazos cruzados.

-Oye…Yo te dije que esto no era lo mío- dijo con tono suave para aplacar el enojo del bonachón.- A mí me gusta divertirme, ir a donde el viento me lleve, no estar quieto en un solo lugar.

-Con que aquí no te diviertes ¿eh?-aseveró.

-Pues no…-susurró- sin ofenderlos, claro.

El hombre lanzó un gritó de sorpresa e hizo como si se quedara si aire, después se recuperó y tomo por los hombros a Conejo:

-¿Has oído eso?-dirigiéndose a Jack. -¿Te has vuelto loco, hijo?-Poniendo su manos en el pecho para controlar su agitación.- ¡¿Cómo que no somos divertidos?! ¡Mira esto!

Y al instante ordenó a todos sus duendes y Yetis a mostrarle como se divierten. Y más temprano que tarde, el lugar se vio repleto de juguetes volando, corriendo y dando piruetas por doquier, los Yetis empezaron a hacer sus malabares con antorchas y los duendecillos su música; casi todos los guardianes se veían entretenidos con tal espectáculo a excepción de uno, Jack.

-Muy bien, muy bien, es suficiente.- tocándole el hombro a Norte, pero al ver que este no le prestó atención y seguía contemplando las gracias de juguetes u duendes; exclamó: ¡Bastaaaaaaaaaa!

Y con un golpe de su vara contra el suelo, congeló medio salón provocando que todos los presentes resbalen, desparramándose en el acto; la música y los juegos cesaron de inmediato y el silencio inundó la sala.

-¿Fue suficiente?-Preguntó Norte mientras era alzado poco a poco por sus duendes que se habían apilado en una columna para levantarlo con mucho esfuerzo.- ¿Viste que sabemos divertirnos?- y a sus vasallos.- ¡Eh, Gracias! Tómense el día libre.- dijo al ver a uno de ellos desmayarse del cansancio.

-Sí, claro. Recuérdame no volver a dudar de ti.-dándole amistosos golpecitos en el pecho.- Eres todo un animal de la diversión.

-¡JAJAJAJA!- gritó eufórico- ¡¿Lo oyeron?! ¡Ya era hora de que alguien lo reconociera!

Y se puso a bailotear hasta que trastabilló otra vez aplastando a uno de sus diminutos ayudantes.-OOPS.

Conejo se acercó a Jack con dificultad debido al resbaladizo piso y apoyándose en el bastón de este le interrogó nuevamente:

-¿Era por eso que estabas tan distraído? Ya, confiesa. ¿Qué paso en ese pueblo?

El albino guardián frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, este movimiento provoco que el roedor casi se cayera, volviéndose a sujetar nervioso del hombro de Jack.

-No pasó nada.-soltó en un susurro tan sombrío que llamo la atención de su peludo amigo, quien nunca antes lo había visto así, tal vez desde la batalla contra Pitch.-¡Pero claro que pasa algo!-le contradijo con suavidad para que no vuelva a hacer otro movimiento brusco.-¡¿Pero, Que dices? Tú no sabes nada, conejito…-Y soltándose de su agarre de un jalón, se alejó del grupo.

-Lo que Conejo quiso decir es que…-Explico el hada con dulce tono- Te has puesto algo raro desde que volviste de aquel lugar.

-¿Yo, raro?-pregunto encarándola.- Pe-pero solo un poquito- Aclaro con una sonrisa forzada.

-Lo que sea que haya pasado…-Dijo recuperando su seriedad, Norte.-…Puedes contárnoslo, creí que la fin nos habías cogido confianza- e hizo un puchero; su seriedad no duro mucho, como siempre.

-Bueno, lo siento ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-pregunto ya, algo más calmado aunque continuaba sonando exaltado.

-No sé, tu dínoslo.- articulo el peludo guardián cuyas piernas le flaqueaban por mantenerse en pie.- ¿Que deberíamos saber?

Jack se mantuvo pensativo por un minuto, con un gesto como si saboreara algo acido en la boca, quería decírselos, tal vez ellos puedan explicarle como podía ser, que una niña humana pueda tener los mismos poderes que él, a no ser que sea también una guardiana, pero en ese caso ¿Por qué vive entre los humanos? O mejor dicho, encerrada en su cuarto por ellos… Estas y otras preguntas giraban en su cabeza como un remolino, sin darse cuenta, había permanecido así, inmóvil, durante mucho tiempo.

-¡Allí está de nuevo! ¿Lo ven?- Haciendo aspavientos con los brazos-¡Oyeeee, niño! ¡Despierta!- tronando los dedos en el oído de este, quien dando un respingo se volvió hacia el.- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?- aún no había salido de su letargo.

El conejo se froto las sienes con poca paciencia y el hada se aproximó a ellos revoloteando:

-Que si te sucedió algo en ese lugar, Jack.

Pero este, dejándose llevar por sus dudas musito: No nada, les digo que no pasó nada.

Y luego, sin que nadie se lo esperara, se elevó hasta la ventana más cercana y grito: _¡Viento, llévame! _Y acto seguido una ventisca solo llevándoselo lejos, seguramente hacia aquel reino aislado en donde su vida dio un giro total, al ver a esa niña de pelo platinado, tan solitaria y con tanto miedo cuyo poder, al igual que él, es el de congelar todo cuanto toque. ¿Porque, entonces, percibía tanto temor en ella? Si a él, contrario a eso, le encantaba divertir a los pequeños en cada invierno o día nevado; Tenia que averiguarlo y a eso iba, a hablar con esa criatura tan similar a él, ¿Sera un espíritu? ¿O una simple humana? ¿Y si es una guardiana? Sea lo que fuese, hablara con ella y después, ira con sus amigos a contarles toda la verdad.

** ***CONTINUARÁ*****

**...Y ese fue mi primer Fan-fic Jelsa :) Espero que le haya gustado mucho al logre encontralo y que no dude en hacérmelo saber :3 Cualquier crítica será bien recibida (Esque recién estoy empezando) y como toda primera vez me pongo algo tímida :$ Trataré de continuar con la historia en cuanto pueda, porque no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. De nuevo gracias al que se haya tomado el tiempito de leerlo c: **

** MyChemicalGirl99**


	2. Chapter 2

**My frozen Heart°**

**Capítulo 2:** "Un ser casi igual a mí"

-Feliz Cumpleaños, hija.

Fue lo último que oyó decir a sus padres antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarla sola, así lo había pedido ella, si salía sabe Dios qué pasaría, tal vez termine congelando medio reino y lastimando a quien más ama, su pequeña hermana Anna, y no sería la primera vez; los flashes de ella lanzándole un helado rayo directo a la cabeza y después, ella llorando sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermanita; le asaltan cada vez que se decidía a dejar el cuarto y salir a disfrutar de la fiesta pues era su cumpleaños número 10,después de todo.

Pero no, vuelve a la realidad cuando observa que la perilla comienza a craquearse con hielo al mínimo contacto de su mano; aterrada, retrocede para volver a acurrucarse en un rincón como lo hizo ya hace horas, pero tal vez si cierra los ojos y vuelve a abrirlos, aquel osito aparecería de nuevo por arte de magia a bailar a su alrededor.

Pero otra vez no. Ni siquiera está segura si lo habrá soñado o si en verdad sucedió, y si así fuera ¿Quién lo hizo? ella no, puesto que nunca aprendió a hacer eso con sus poderes, lo único que hacia es congelar todo aquello que toque y lastimar a las personas; eso era todo: destruir y hacer daño. Pero ese poder era diferente, inofensivo y hasta divertido. Solo le podía pertenecer a otra persona, no a ella. Pero nuevamente: ¿A quién?

Sea lo que fuese, seguro le tuvo miedo, como sus padres, como su hermana y el resto del mundo. Ella era un monstruo muy peligroso, capaz de acabar con todo lo que una vez amó y con sus propias manos. Aquellos pensamientos cargados de emociones y sentimientos encontrados tomaron forma de leve ventisca dentro de su habitación, sus muebles estaban a medio congelar y la niña no pudo ahogar una lágrima que resbalo por su mejilla. ¿Por qué esto le pasaba a ella?... "_No sientas…no sientas, Elsa"_ se repitió varias veces hasta que la situación mejoro un poco, o al menos, ya no había ventisca sino unos cuantos copos de nieve flotando en el aire. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué **solo** a ella?

Ahí se equivocó. No era solo a ella. Y en los próximos minutos se daría cuenta de su error.

-Elsa, oye Elsa- canturreo una dulce voz desde la puerta- ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

-silencio del otro lado-

-Ven, vamos a jugaaaaaaar…

La pequeña albina escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-Ya no te puedo ver jamás…- agachándose para ver por debajo- Hermana sal, parece que no estaaaaas.

-Solíamos ser unidas, y ya no más, no entiendo lo que pasoo…

Ahogo un sollozo.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- pegando su boca al cerrojo continuo- No tiene que ser un muñeco.

-¡Déjame en paz, Ana!- contesto, al fin, antes de romperse a llorar.

-Ya me voooooy- finalizo su canto, esta vez con tono triste.

Y nuevamente reino el silencio, salvo por los callados llantos de Elsa, quien restregándose las lágrimas que se le escaparon, siguió con la canción:

-Si quiero hacer un muñeco…- con voz quebrada.- pero entiende, ya no puedo…Te hice daño una vez, jamás pensé que eso podría suceder…

-Peligro soy para la gente…-tartamudeando un poco- Y para mama y papa… no me lo perdonareee….Si quiero hacer un muñeco, pero entiende, ya no puedo…-finalizo agachando la cabeza con lentitud.

Su vestido azul marino se mojó un poco con las gotas que derramaban sus ojos. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos al notar que su llanto se hacía más sonoro cada vez y le producía pequeños espasmos en su cuerpecito. Y fue entonces, que desde la oscuridad emergió una voz como un rayo de sol a través de una sombría caverna, iluminando por completo su fría soledad.

-Y si tanto querías hacerlo… ¿Porque no le abriste la puerta?

La niña abrió los ojos de golpe, y su corazón latió más rápidamente, soltó un sordo alarido de sorpresa que le hizo dar un respingo pero sin apartas sus manos del rostro; así que poco a poco fue levantando la cabeza hacia donde provenía aquella voz, de la ventana, abierta de par en par, pudo visualizar la silueta a contra luz de un esbelto joven algo mayor que ella, esto la hizo estrellas sus manos contra la pared y pegar su cuerpo, arrinconada.

El chico estaba en cuclillas con medio cuerpo afuera de su cuarto, y lo más curioso: Estaba flotando en el aire. Fue tanta la impresión que no podía sino articular monosílabos y aun así, estos sonaban confusos:

-¿Qu-Qu-Qué?...-el temblor de su voz era inevitable… ¡Un hombre se encontraba en su cuarto y con los ojos clavados en ella!

Para Jack también fue todo un suceso, sin duda alguna la niña le había escuchado y no solo eso, también parecía que podía verlo; ya que tenía los ojos en blanco en dirección a él y con toda la boca abierta… era oficial, lo estaba viendo. ¿Qué hacer? Pareciera que cualquier cosa que él diga a continuación provocaría un alarido como respuesta de la niña. Y no sería para menos, inconscientemente, se había metido casi de lleno a su cuarto solo para recriminarle el no haberle abierto la puerta a la otra niña para jugar.

-Lo siento…- articulo casi susurrando antes de que sus oídos dieran crédito a lo que su boza estaba diciendo.- Algo tenía que decir para romper el "hielo".

No sabe si sería por la inmensa magnitud de estupidez de aquel chiste que la platina niña pego un corto grito y estirando las manos hizo que un trozo afilado de hielo surgiera en dirección a él, a tal velocidad, que ni siquiera pudo moverse a esquivarlo. Reacciono solo cuando sintió un pequeño ardor a un lado de su mejilla, apartándose de inmediato, puso la mano en el raspón u noto que le corría un hilo de sangre. Arrugo la frente de dolor.

Enseguida, la albina se puso de pie respirando agitada y vocifero con dificultad debido a su nerviosismo: ¡¿Qu-quien eres tú?! ¿Qué es lo que qui-quieres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Vete enseguida!

Apenas dejaba espacio entre las numerosas preguntas que formulaba, y jadeaba después de decirlas, era tanta su exaltación que el pecho le saltaba.

Jack le hizo gestos para que bajase la voz, y cautelosa mente retrocedió sin apartar sus ojos de ella, hacia el cristal de la ventana y con un dedo, trazo un dibujo muy familiar, y con un movimiento de manos lo materializo haciéndolo flotar en el aire hacia esta, quien atónita y ya tranquilizada recibió al osito que después de estar a su frente se puso a bailar dando vueltas a su alrededor, y cuando la niña dio un brinco para alcanzarlo con ambas manos, desapareció en una lluvia de escarcha sobre su cabeza.

-Eras tu… – sentencio con un tono tan bajo que Jack tuvo que leerle los labios.- ¡Eras tú!- exclamo esta vez y Jack la oyó claramente.- ¡Eras tú!

-Sí, lose, ya quedo claro- comento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pero la pequeña no estaba sonriendo, estaba contrariada y con un gesto amargo en su angelical rostro, cosa que no tranquilizo al Guardián, ¿Volverá a reaccionar mal como hace un instante? Mejor se pone en guardia.

-¿Cómo no te puede ver la otra vez?- pregunto después de un rato de escarbar en sus pensamientos.- ¿Te escondías… de mí?- estas últimas palabras las pronunció con dolor.

-¡No, claro que no!- negó moviendo la cabeza y aproximándose más, ya que en todo momento se mantuvo a una considerable distancia de ella.- ¡Fue solo que…! Tus… tus poderes… son como los míos.- colocando su mano en la pared y haciendo que este se congele.- Ya sabes… eso de congelar.

La niña sintió como se le crispaba la piel al ver que el hielo se extendía hasta el techo y continúo:

-No. Yo no puedo hacer eso que tú haces.- musito con pena.- yo todo lo que hago es hacerle daño a la gente. Y no puedo controlarlo.- apretó sus guantes con recelo.

-Eso no puedo creerlo.- le contradijo frunciendo el ceño.- Eres una niña y una niña no tiene la culpa de nada.

-No soy una niña.- contesto con repentino mal humor.- Soy un… un monstruo.

Esto no hizo más que exasperar al albino, no podía creerse lo que oía, no podía decirlo en serio… ¿Qué clase de niña tiene esas ideas?

-¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!- vocifero pero enseguida cerró los ojos para calmarse y continuo con voz pasiva.- ¿Acaso fueron tus padres? ¿Por eso te encerraron aquí?

-No es eso. Es que tú no sabes todo…- dudo un instante si correspondía o no contarle algo tan personal, no es típico de ella abrirse con alguien y menos si ese alguien es un chico.- Todo… lo que hice.

-Sea lo que sea…- respondió con falsa tranquilidad-… no creo que haya sido tan grave.

-¡Si lo fue!- volvió a malhumorarse, como todos los niños cuando se les contradice.- le ruego que no hable sis saber.

Aquel trato de "usted" le incomodo un poco, los pequeños siempre le trataban de "tu", pero esta le hacía sentir viejo hablándole de ese modo, aunque claro, ambos acababan de conocerse y ni siquiera sabía su nombre…! Que torpe! ¡No tuvo ni la delicadeza de preguntarle!

-Yo, lo siento mucho pequeña.- esta vez con mucho cuidado para no despertar su mal humor y mostrándose más cortes.- He sido un maleducado, le suplico su perdón.

-Descuide, está usted perdonado.- e hizo un ademan con la mano que desbordo elegancia.

Entonces supo que no hablaba con una niña cualquiera…parecía una…UNA PRINCESA. Eso lo cambiaba todo, y corrigiéndose se paró erguido inclinándose ante ella con galantería, se presentó a sí mismo:

-Permítame presentarme.- Aunque un poco tarde, tal vez; pensó.- Mi nombre es Jack Frost, guardián de los niños y espíritu del invierno.

Antes de reparar en lo que acababa de decir el muchacho, instintivamente, ella se inclinó de igual manera, estirando su vestido y diciendo:

-Yo soy Elsa- se presentó.- Princesa de Arendelle.- Termino de confirmar sus sospechas.

-Un placer conocerla, princesa…

Ella vio angustiada como este se agachaba para besarle la mano, hace mucho que no tiene contacto con otra persona, tal vez desde que su padre le regalo los guantes; y el chico al notar su turbación marcada en su rostro prefirió desistir del beso.

-¡Perdón!- apartando su mano con brusquedad que tomo por sorpresa a Jack.- ¡Yo casi pude…congelarte!- pero noto que este estaba ileso.- No… ¿No te hice nada?

-Tal vez a un humano común sí, pero a un espíritu no lo creo.- aclaro sonriendo.

-¿Es…espíritu? ¿Dices… espíritu?- aprovecho para interrogarle.

-Pues sí, soy un guardián.- contó mientras flotaba y se recostaba en el aire.- Por eso puedo flotar como ves, antes tenía familia y eso.

-¿Y que paso con ellos?- La sonrisa de Jack se esfumo.

De todas las preguntas que pudo hacerle: ¿Qué es un guardián? ¿Qué es lo que proteges? ¿Cómo es que puedes flotar? ¿Qué rayos es un espíritu? Y un largo etc. Justo se le ocurre hacer esa. Se lamenta.

-Pues…no lo sé- rascándose la nuca y mirando el techo como haciendo memoria.- llevo mucho siendo espíritu.

-¿Cómo cuánto tiempo?-Como cien años.- respondió con tanta naturalidad que no se podía creer.

*******CONTINUARÁ********

**Me acabo de dar cuenta que el primer capitulo era muy corto, sorry u.u Así que he tratado de hacerlo mas largo esta vez, no se si se notara la diferencia :/ Aquí es el encuentro de Elsa niña y Jack :3 algo ameno, quizá. Pero en el siguiente cap sera un poco mas intenso. Esque esta muy pequeee! a comparación con Jack _ Ya cuando crezca habrá mas pasión, lo juro :D**

** MyChemicalGirl99**


	3. Chapter 3

❈❅**My frozen Heart°**

**Capítulo 3: **_"Déjame enseñarte"_

La forma de hablar y la expresión corporal tan despreocupada de Jack hacia que sea difícil tomarle en serio, se podría jurar que siempre dijera las cosas en broma. Pero confesar que lleva casi 100 años vagando por la tierra trayendo el invierno año tras año y encima dicho con tanta "Seriedad"; vamos, le estaba viendo la cara de tonta.

Ya no sabía ni que cara poner, aquella noche había hecho más gestos de sorpresa que en toda su vida, así que mantuvo una expresión neutra, no se hacía desconocido el ocultar sus emociones; pues estaba segura que si continuaba abriendo tanto la boca se le caería en cualquier momento.

-¿Dijiste…cien…años?- repitió incrédula.-Aja, como CIEN AÑOS- enfatizó con las manos- es lo que dije.

-Pero, entonces tu…-tenía miedo de continuar hablando para llegar a la espantosa conclusión.- Eres… eres… un fa-fantas…

-¿…Un fantasma?-completo la frase y luego soltó una carcajada.- ¿Un fantasma haría esto?

Mostró la palma de su mano y con la otra formo una bola de nieve que le atino, con tosa la suavidad posible, en medio de la cara haciendo que la niña volara los copitos esparcidos en sus mejillas de un estornudo. Jack nuevamente rió.

-¿Ya ves? Yo soy real para los niños que creen en mí y que no pierden la esperanza- aclaro mientras le limpiaba los minúsculos rastros de nieve que quedaban en su nariz; fue la primera vez que hizo contacto directo con su piel, estaba helada.-Son ellos a quienes protejo.

-¿Y de que los proteges?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Un sinfín de recuerdos atraparon su mente en ese instante; La batalla con Pitch, como los demás guardianes perdieron su fuerza y casi son derrotados, y como junto con Jaime y varios niños lograron vencer al miedo. Desde entonces no ha habido problemas recientes con el "Coco".

-De los malos sueños, las pesadillas que a veces los afectan.- explico con paciencia.- ¿Tu solo? ¿Ayudas a todos los niños del mundo? ¡Wow!- exclamo la pequeña con los ojos chispeando.-N-no, tengo mis amigos que me ayudan, bueno, en algo; tú sabes: El conejo de Pascua, el Hada de los dientes, Sandman y el gordinflón de Santa.

Elsa movió la cabeza negativamente, ella no los conocía en realidad, había oído d ellos pero no celebraba sus fechas. Le era imposible salir a la intemperie con otros niños a buscar los huevos de Pascua, aquellas actividades se encontraban muy distantes de su memoria; y de los otros, no tenía ni idea. Y Navidad era otro día más de su eterno encierro.

-N-no sé quiénes son.- confesó avergonzada.

Aquello lo terminó de estropear todo. Un gesto entre indignación y enfado desfiguró el lindo rostro del Albino, quien se alejó como si tal confesión le fuera repelente a los oídos. ¡Eso era… Inaceptable! La profunda pena que Jack ya sentía por la niña aumento con creces, ella debería de ser la criatura más triste y rara del mundo. El guardián no pudo evitar sentirse insultado, pues no solo la habían privado de su libertad sino también de su vida propia, aquellas jugarretas que todo niño debe disfrutar, la esperanza e inocencia característica de esta dulce etapa llamada Infancia. Ella no lo tenía. Se lo estaban arrebatando. Y él no podía permitirlo.

-Pues no hay más que decir.-No lo va a permitir.- Te llevare con ellos, así tú los veras con tus propios ojos.

La pequeña princesa se quedó en blanco, ¿Salir del castillo?, eso nunca lo había hecho, no desde el incidente, tan solo podía fantasear con hacerlo pero no pasaba de eso… Y ahora él le ofrecía a salir, no puede negar que la sola idea le fascinaba pero también le aterraba, solo Dios sabe lo que podría pasar; demasiadas emociones, no podría soportarlo…

-¿A-a ver… a quienes?

-¡A los guardianes!- exclamó dando brincos de entusiasmo.- Podrás ver el taller de juguetes de Santa con enormes Yetis y duendecitos- haciendo aspavientos con ambos brazos extendidos;Elsa no estaba segura, pero por un momento los ojos de Jack parecieron dilatarse.- Y-y vas a ver donde Conejo hace sus huevos ¡Es genial! ¡Y ni decir sobre el trineo de Norte! ¡Vas a amarlo!, pero se supone que no se permiten niños, da igual ya han roto esa ley antes ¡¿Qué dices?!

En todo el tiempo que el guardián había descrito las maravillas de los lugares que habitaban sus amigos, no volteo a ver la expresión de la niña ni un segundo. Y cuando lo hizo, no la encontró tan encantada como él lo estaba, sino todo lo contrario.

-Yo…yo…yo no dejaré el castillo.- le aclaró con firmeza juntando las manos.

-¡Oh, vamos Elsa!- pidió con ojos suplicantes.- ¿No quieres verlos? ¡Sera fantástico! Y nos iremos volando ¿Qué tal?

No fue suficiente con eso.

-No entiendes… ¡No puedo salir del castillo!- los ojos comenzaron a brillarle.- La última vez que lo hice… cause tanto daño ¡Y nunca me lo perdonare!- las mejillas se le encendieron.- Puedo hacerle lo mismo a tus amigos… Y…

Jack le dirigía una mirada endiabladamente tierna y pacífica, avanzando unos pasos hacia ella, la interrumpió antes de que las lágrimas saltasen.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ya te lo dije…- a medida que él se aproximaba, esta retrocedía hasta apegarse a un rincón de la habitación, en donde solía acurrucarse a llorar, estaba a punto de hacerlo.- …Además, solo iremos por un segundo, te juro que nada malo va a pasar, te doy mi palabra.

-No puedo, ni siquiera sé a dónde me llevarás exactamente.- menciono mientras palpaba un lado de la pared, se había congelado.

Jack empezó a sentir como una ventisca le azotaba en la nuca, y una sutil neblina envolvía cierta parte del cuarto; ella se había alterado, así que suavizo su voz lo máximo que pudo.

-Por favor, Elsa.- le rogó inclinándose con lentitud para encararla, ella se encogía más y más, asustada.- No quiero dejarte en este frio lugar, no lo soportaría…-¡Aquí es donde debo estar!- increpo con voz quebradiza- ¡Ya basta! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que te está pasando, solo eres una niña…-¡Pero no soy una niña normal! ¡Nunca lo voy a ser!- explotó en desgarrador llanto, transformando la ventisca en una tormenta de nieve que alarmó al albino, quien ni siquiera podía verle el rostro con claridad, ya que la espesa neblina opacó casi por completo su vista…

_Si tan solo pudiera verte…_

_Todo estaría bien._

_Si pudiera verte…_

_Esta oscuridad se transformaría en luz._

-Vete.- le ordenó con desesperación repentina.-…Antes de que te lastime, solo… ¡Aléjate de mí!

Y de pronto, de la niebla emergió una blanca y tersa mano que la agarró de la muñeca con fuerza, el contacto era tan frío que le quemaba la piel; luego divisó las delicadas facciones de su opresor apegarse a su cara, el llanto cesó en ese instante de sublime contemplación; sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella, pero esta vez lo hacían a profundidad, como queriéndose adentrar en lo más hondo de su alma…

-No lo harás…- le contradijo- Nunca me harás daño, no a mí.- Y con lentitud, jalo el guante que su padre le había regalado para ayudarla a ocultar su poder: _**"**__Esconde… no has de abrir tu corazón" _fue la orden, y estaba a punto de quebrantarla.- ¡E-espera!- gimió apretando los puños pero Jack no se inmuto ni por sus suplicas, ni por la fuerte ventisca cuya intensidad se hizo insoportable, golpeándole con violencia el rostro y casi a ciegas, termino de retirar el guante mientras decía:

-Tus poderes no tienen efecto en mí, princesa.

Y unió su palma contra la de ella, extendiendo los dedos, ambos se quedaron inmóviles mirándose, el sintió el temblor del cuerpo de Elsa, que no tardo en cesar; y ella sintió un sinfín de sensaciones con aquel simple tacto.

Su mano era pequeña a comparación de la del joven pero se asemejaban en el color: Tan blanco como la nieve. Y tenía toda la razón, no se congelo pues si hubiera sido otra persona, ahora estaría convertido en un pedazo de Iceberg. Pero a él no. Tal y como lo había dicho.

"_¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?" _– cruzó por la cabeza del Guardián, sin sospechar que también por la de la niña, por años asustada, aterrada de lo que era en realidad; tildada como un monstro y condenada al encierro por los que la rodeaban, ella lo acepto puesto que no había más opción, sus poderes eran destructivos y dignos de inspirar horror pero, con Jack en su vida; por primera vez ya no sintió miedo. No había razón, porque él era inmune a su terrible don, o maldición mejor dicho; pero él no la desprecio por ello, eran iguales. Y Elsa se sintió libre, libre de mostrarse tal cual era. No más esconder ni cerrar su corazón pues este se acababa de abrir, Jack lo hizo, Él es la llave.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba, quizá por primera vez desde que él había entrado. La ventisca ceso y la neblina se disipaba con lentitud pero el solo atinaba a observarla, ya de cerca y ahora nítidamente como no lo había hecho hasta entonces. Sus enormes y expresivos ojos azulinos, ensombrecidos por el hondo temor que retenía en el alma; sus pómulos proporcionaban color a su pálida faz, sonrosados ante tal caricia otorgada entre ambos, una hilera casi imperceptible de pecas en medio de su nariz se apreciaba y no dejó de mirar su hermosa cabellera, tan rubia que parecía de plata recogida en una larga trenza que le descendía hasta la cintura. No se perdió ningún detalle, contemplaba cada facción embelesado; era tan bella que apenas si podía distinguir lo humano de lo divino.

Los minutos pasaron tan lentamente que se hicieron horas, y ellos no cambiaron de posición, querían mantenerse así; sentían desde el fondo de su ser que podían quedarse con las manos entrelazadas por el resto de sus días.

_Y yo caminaré sobre el agua,_

_Y tú me atraparas si yo caigo,_

_Y yo me perderé en tus ojos,_

_Y todo estará bien…Y todo estará bien._

Los dos formaban un raro e insólito cuadro, con un escenario por demás álgido: La cama y los muebles eran completos cubos de hielo, las paredes y el techo congelados mientras que el suelo estaba repleto de cúmulos de nieve. Copitos cristalinos se hallaban flotando en el aire; retratando un marco entre ambos, quienes echaban un vistazo a su alrededor, por primera vez desde hace 5 minutos de estudiarse el uno al otro.

Elsa fue la primera en retirar su mano de la de él, pero con mucha pulcritud; se puso de pie y examino cada centímetro de su cuarto, transformado en un gélido antro; con ojos angustiados. Jack trato de aplacar su aturdimiento posando una mano en su hombro para que volteara a mirarlo.

-Puedes revertirlo.- le certificó sonriente.

-No, yo no puedo…No sé cómo.- Confesó apenada.- Pues yo si… y te enseñaré si me dejas.- propuso tomándola de las manos, ese acto cariñoso la derritió… ¿Cómo decirle que no a alguien como Jack? Actuando de esa manera y mirándola como lo hace, sería capaz de aceptarle todo. ¿Qué le pasa? De repente siente que la cabeza le da vueltas.

-T-trato hecho…- contestó algo indecisa.

-Muy bien… Cierra los ojos.- le ordenó súbitamente.- ¡¿EH?!

La niña estaba azorada, no entendía el porqué de ese mandato, dijo que la ayudaría a arreglar lo que había hecho, pero una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Si los cierra no vera lo que hará Jack a continuación, no cree que le haga algo malo, pero es que… ¡Él es más grande que ella!

-Hey…no te voy a hacer nada.- le aclaro como si leyera sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo lo supo?- No es difícil de adivinar…-continuó.-…Te has puesto como un tomate.

¡Lo hizo otra vez! Es como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, no es ridículo. ¿O será que ella es muy obvia? Se pasó la mano por una de las mejillas y esta estaba ardiendo de vergüenza. ¡Qué mal, todo es culpa de ella! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!

-Pero, en serio…tienes que cerrarlos.- advirtió, estrechándole las manos.-Si no, no funciona.

-¿Y porque no?- le increpó haciendo un puchero, suscitando la sonrisa del albino ante tal infantil gesto.-No le veo el sentido, Jack.

Le llamo por su nombre, y ya no con ese fastidioso trato de "Usted"; desde que empezaron a hablar no le había llamado así, quizá ya le este cogiendo confianza. Rio en sus adentros.

-¡Oye, sin cuestionar! Soy el maestro y pondré mis reglas.-le reprochó aparentando estar ofendido pero sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Quieres que te enseñe o no?

-Si…- contestó bajando la mirada, ruborizada.-Entonces… ¡A cerrarlos!- le ordenó satisfecho.

La imagen del rostro amigable e inocuo de Jack se desvaneció, quedando oscuridad en su lugar y el vibrante palpitar de su propio corazón que le saltaba del pecho, pitándole los oídos.

-Confía en mi.- le dijo por último para apaciguarla.-Toda mi vida- le respondió la otra, mentalmente. Pero solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Silencio-

Advirtió que algo se aproximaba a su cara ¿Qué es?, luego la respiración del Guardián chocó con su nariz, desencadenándole un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, sonaba agitado, como si vacilara en hacer realizar una acción o no ¿Qué quiere hacer?; sintió que este se acercó unos centímetros más y se detuvo por un momento. Para después cambiar la dirección hacia su oído. Su susurro llego como una traviesa brisa cosquilleándole el lóbulo, una risita se le escapó.

-Imagina a tu hermana y a ti…- ella trago saliva al escuchar aquello, sintiendo como se le encogía el estómago.-…jugando en la nieve y construyendo un muñeco.

El corazón se le había estrujado, tras recordar lo que sucedió la última vez que lo hicieron; y las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir, pero las retuvo y obedeció.

Imagino que volvía al pasado, en donde solían jugar plácidamente, haciendo a Olaf y riendo sin parar. Sus poderes eran inofensivos.

-Ahora imagina a tus padres dándote un fuerte abrazo.- la pequeña lo hizo.- mientras te dicen cuanto te aman.

Antes del accidente, ellos solían hacer eso, acercarse a ella sin temor y llenarla de besos pero de esto, hacia un tiempo que no pasa y es decisión propia, si continuaba cerca de ellos sería muy peligroso. Es la razón de su encierro.

-Ya vamos a acabar, Elsa.-suspiró- Imagina a todos los niños del reino, patinando en una inmensa pista de hielo, que tu hiciste para ellos…- "eso sería fantástico", pensó para si la princesa.-...Todos riendo y felices, tu papá, tu mamá y tu hermana también se divierten ahí. Todas las personas que amas más.

-Si…-comento maravillada con dicha idea.- ¿Y tú también estas ahí?- se atrevió a preguntar.

Jack guardo silencio por un segundo; seguramente cohibido ante tal interpelación.

-Claro, princesa.- No lo veía, pero juro que lo estaba diciendo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.- Yo estoy a tu lado… patinando de la mano contigo.

Y ella pudo percibir que algo despegó aleteando de su pecho.

-Ya puedes abrirlos si quieres…- Finalizó con satisfacción.- Hemos terminado.

Elsa abrió pesadamente los parpados. ¿Acabó tan rápido? ¿Qué cambio pudo haber sucedido en tan poco tiempo? Entonces lo vio.

Su habitación hasta unos minutos se asemejaba más a un iglú, ahora se encontraba impecable, completamente descongelada. Bajo los ojos al suelo y lo hallo limpio, sin un rastro de la abundante nieve de antes, este se había derretido o… ¿Qué paso?

Volvió la cabeza hacia el joven guardián, sin poder creerlo, sus pupilas brillaban de júbilo y confusión. No pudo ni hablar siquiera, pues sus labios estaban muy ocupados esbozando la más grande de sus sonrisas.

-Esto lo hiciste tú, princesa.- la felicito tocándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice.- Lograste revertir lo que hiciste ¡Mira no más como dejaste el cuarto?- dando un giro completo sobre sí con los brazos extendidos.

A la pequeña no se le ocurrió mejor manera de agradecerle por su tutoría más que dándole un fuerte abrazo que lo cogió desprevenido. Enrojeciéndose en el acto. Pero esta no reparaba en lo que hacía, dejándose llevar por su gratitud y murmuró:

-Gracias, muchas muchas gracias, Jack Frost.- acurrucándose en su pecho.

Pudo decirse que Elsa lo "Heló" en ese momento, puesto que Jack se quedó rígido y no entendía el porqué, si varios niños lo abrazaban siempre. Aguanto la respiración hasta que finalmente la niña… abriendo los ojos como platos, se apartó bruscamente, casi empujándolo lejos de ella; por lo que el guardián tuvo que apoyarse con las manos al suelo para no golpearse.

La princesa le hecho una rápida mirada de arriba a abajo, temerosa y con el labio inferior temblándole.

-¡P-perdón! Yo solo…- juntando ambas manos.-… por un momento creí… que te había congelado, esque estabas tan frío… y duro…

El albino no pudo detener el calor que subía hasta sus mejillas, coloreándolas de brusca manera. ¿En serio se había puesto tan tenso? Y encima, por una niña pequeña que apenas acababa de conocer… ¿Por qué? De más está preguntarlo. La respuesta él se la sabía muy bien; Ella era diferente de todos, y no refiriéndose a sus increíbles dones, iguales al de él, sino a su voz, apariencia, forma de hablar, de sonreír, y especialmente a su irremediable belleza de la que hacía gala pese a su corta edad; la cual conserva hasta cuando llora o hace gestos de desagrado.

Los ojos de Jack cobraron vida propia recorriendo cada fisonomía, cada minúsculo detalle; Toda ella era una obra de arte fascinante de admirar.

Su mente vaciló en que si era capaz de mantenerse en dicha operación durante 100 años más de su vida. Y aun así, estos no serían suficiente para descifrar el secreto de tal Hermosura.

Sus sentidos regresaron en cuanto vio el semblante extrañado de Elsa. Y Jack no supo disimular.

-¡Ejem! ¡Ejem!- tosió para encubrir su vergüenza, no lo logro.- ¿Congelarme? ¡No, como crees! Es solo que cierta princesita me tomo desprevenido. No volveré a bajar la guardia con usted.-le comentó divertido.

Pero la perspicacia de la niña no se dejó engañar, había sido su abrazo la causa de la repentina turbación del albino. Era la primera vez que hacia eso con otro hombre que no fuera su padre, ella debería estar en su lugar, pero no. Le había puesto nervioso. Y aquella idea la hizo sonreír con malicia.

-En ese caso, No lo volveré a hacer…- esa frase hirió a Jack.- A menos que me dé permiso.

Una sensación de alivio lo inundo por dentro. ¿Cuándo fue que él le otorgo el derecho de jugar así con sus sentimientos? Para que preguntar. Desde que se adentró en el cuarto de esta sin invitación. Y ella le obsequio, por primera vez, una mirada de esos inmensos ojos azulinos.

-Bien, pues.- dándole la espalda y encorvándose a la altura de la niña.- Te doy permiso para que me abraces del cuello lo más fuerte que puedas y no te sueltes.

Y sin necesidad de protestas ni meditaciones previas, Elsa obedeció entre risas plagadas de emoción que Jack compartió de igual manera. Experimento como sus miedos e inseguridades se encogían hasta desaparecer a toda velocidad como la imagen de su habitación, el cual había sido su prisión en los últimos años; la sensación del viento soplándole en el rostro despejo uno a uno sus más sombríos pensamientos, siendo reemplazados solo por la percepción de las estrellas que adornaban el cielo, iluminado, especialmente por la inmensa Luna que se superponía ante la negrura de aquella mágica noche. Nada podía salir mal. No con Jack a su lado. Eran las reflexiones que hacían eco en su interior. Sin presagiar que el destino no prestaba oídos a tales deseos, tenía planes completamente distintos.

*********CONTINUARÁ**********

** Uyuyuy! ahora si comienza lo bueno :3 Ahora si este capitulo es oficialmente el mas laaaaargo de todos :) Tal y como dije anteriormente, poco a poco se harán mas extensos y aburridos -.- Ojala tengan paciencia para leerlos todos.**

**Psdt: La parte en cursiva esa que empieza con: **_"Si tan solo pudiera verte, todo estaría bien..." _**Es la letra de una balada de Lifehouse llamada "Storm".**

**Psdt2: Quiero agradecerle (Otra vez) A ClariEleven por sus lindos(y únicos :') comentarios :3 Se aprecia mucho.**

**MyChemicalGirl99**


	4. Chapter 4

**❈❅° ° ° My frozen Heart° ° ° **

**Capítulo 4: **_"Conociendo a los Guardianes"_

-Será mejor que cierre la boca o se le entrara un mosquito.-Le sugirió con comicidad al ver que Elsa no paraba de observar todo cuanto la rodeé, sin perderse ni el más mínimo detalle y estirando la quijada hacia abajo.

Desde que partieron, ella no cesó de describir y señalar cada lugar o cosa que sus ojos vieran, en voz alta, y siempre exhalando con fuerza el aire.

Le causó gracia los primeros minutos, pero pronto empezó a hartarse un poco.

-Lo siento, es que no suelo volar por los cielos tan seguido.- comentó sarcástica.

Jack se carcajeó. No podía incomodarse con ella ni un instante.

-Pues lamento acabar con su diversión, pero aquí nos bajamos.- advirtió mientras escuchó a la pequeña emitir un gemido de protesta.

El sector de aterrizaje no era más que una apartada montaña, en donde el albino bajó, con suma fineza, a la niña al suelo; acto seguido se puso a rebuscar algo en los bolsillos mientras esta no tardó en inquirir la razón de elegir tal paradero.

-¿Qué hacemos acá?- miró alrededor en busca de señales de civilización cercanas pero solo se observaban frondosos bosques.

Él no le prestó atención y continuaba escarbando con el ceño fruncido, en las faltriqueras de su zarca polera escarchada.

-¡Ajá!- profirió en cuanto encontró dicho objeto, levantándolo hacia el cielo.- Ahora si ya podemos irnos. ¿Lista?

-Y eso, ¿Qué es?- curioseó luego de examinarlo enarcando una ceja. A simple vista parecía una pelota de cristal, pero lo insólito era el extraño centelleo que se emitía desde el interior.

-Es un juguete…- explicó- Lo tomé prestado del viejo Santa.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial?- Es nuestro transporte.- le aclaró pacientemente.

La pequeña arrugó la frente al oír tal respuesta, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de incredulidad. ¿Es en serio? Volvió los ojos hacia la peculiar esfera, esta no se congelaba lo cual de por sí, ya era muy bizarro, pero ¿Cómo, supuesta mente, podrían transportarse en él? A menos que se encogieran del tamaño de una hormiga para poder montarla o irse rodando hacia la guarida de los guardianes. No se le ocurrían más maneras.

A juzgar por los ojos enarcados de la niña, Jack supo que no le creía ni una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho; por lo que le dijo:

-Lánzala y ya verás.

La incrédula mirada hizo su regreso. ¿Qué acaso no ve que está hecha de cristal?

-Conste que se va a romper.- advirtió haciendo ademan de lanzarlo. Él solo se cruzó de brazos, confiado.

Entonces finalmente lo lanzó con fuerza, esperando escuchar el eco del objeto al hacerse añicos contra el suelo; Pero, no obstante, en su lugar ocurrió algo que la dejó en blanco.

Una luz cegadora emergió de la nada, ocasionando que esta soltara un chillido; y como fondo, se divisaba la difusa imagen de un salón completamente desconocido para ella. Pero no para el joven guardián. Quien tras ver el perplejo semblante de la niña le increpó haciéndose el dolido:

-¿No te lo dije? Que se a la última vez que desconfíes de mí, Elsa.

Pero no oyó respuesta, sino un leve asentimiento de cabeza de su parte. Tenía la boca abierta por completo, se sorprende de que aún no se haya tragado un mosquito.

-Muy bien, pues…- La rodeó por la cintura, con ambos brazos e imprecó-¡Andando!

Y los dos seres se perdieron entre los fulgurantes destellos del portal. Que desapareció en el acto.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿A dónde creen que se haya ido?- les interrogó a los guardianes una angustiosa hada.

-Seguro se fue a ese lugar en donde "No pasó nada".- enfatizó con las peludas manos el Conejo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó confuso Norte, como respuesta este le gruñó.- ¿Por qué Jack nos mentiría?

-Tal vez sea porque no confía en nosotros…- sugirió con pena la alada guardiana.

-Después de todo por lo que pasamos juntos.- musitó, igualmente entristecido el bonachón.- ¿Cómo se atreve?- y abrazó a uno de sus duendes para consolarse, escapándosele un sollozo.

-¡Hey, basta!- exclamó malhumorado el roedor otorgándole un pañuelo.- A mí no me sorprende, nunca confié en ese engreído de Jack Frost.

-Pero era tu amigo…- mencionó la espíritu abrazando a Norte, quien no cesó de llorar.- Él te ayudó cuando iban a dejar de creer en ti. ¡Recuérdalo!

-Él nos salvó a todos. ¡No seas tan insensible!- le reprendió Santa, sonándose la nariz ruidosamente.

-¡Pues yo…! Y-yo…- tartamudeó contrito, y un sinnúmero de recuerdos y sentimientos encontrados lo envolvieron. En una lucha feroz interna por dejar a relucir su verdadera índole.- Claro, que lo recuerdo…Si no fuera por él, ahora yo sería solo un peluche viviente.- masculló afligido.

-Entonces, respeta nuestro dolor…-Le exigió Norte, con actitud imponente.- Ese muchacho, era tan joven y terco…- Pero con unos hermosos dientes, ¡Ay! eran tan blancos como la nieve…- agregó suspirando la ninfa.

-Era tan engreído y desesperante…-acotó el conejo con recelo.- Y también…también…- se le hacía complicado terminar la frase, pero finalmente se dejó caer al suelo y admitió desolado.-…También era un gran chico, tan valiente y gracioso… ¡Ese mocoso! ¿Por qué se fue? ¡Yo creía en él! ¡Y….!

De pronto, una voz interrumpió sus dolientes revelaciones.

-¡Awww! ¡Muchas gracias, conejito! Sabía que te importaba, pero no sabía que tanto. Me sonrojas, pero ¿Por qué hablas como si me hubiera muerto?

El roedor se quedó de piedra, sin poder gesticular palabra alguna. Se paró. Agitó las manos haciendo aspavientos. Lo señaló con el dedo. Retrocedió unos pasos y finalmente explotó arrugando la frente y con el rostro violentamente encendido:

-¡YA QUISIERAS MOCOSO MIMADO! ¡YE VOY A ROMP…!- ¡ JACK!- gritaron al unísono los demás yendo a toda carrera a su encuentro; en su estampida no se fijaron en la presencia del furioso Guardián. Tirándolo al piso.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué se traen?- preguntó el albino extrañado ante tanda euforia.

-¡Pensábamos que te habíamos perdido, Jack!- le manifestó el hada estrechándolo con fuerza. Pero no tardó en redimirse avergonzada.

-¡Pero, aquí estas! ¡Sabía que no nos abandonarías, hijo!- celebró el gordinflón apretándole los cachetes.

Jack lo apartó de inmediato, y se acarició las mejillas, adolorido. Luego inquirió:

-¿Están locos o que comieron? ¿Quién dijo que los abandonaría?-Todos los guardianes callaron, a excepción de uno, que se levantó del suelo resentido.

-¡Te fuiste como si nada, tonto! ¡No dijiste ni adiós, y solo volaste por la ventana!- le riñó, ya un poco menos colérico.- ¡Todos pensamos que te habías largado para siempre! Ojala lo hubieras hecho…

El pálido chico no se intimidó por la agresiva actitud de su amigo, es más, esto lo divertía a niveles inimaginables. Sobre todo después de tal revelación que hizo, a la cual le sacaría todo el provecho posible.

-¡No mientas más, colita de algodón!- le respondió en tono cariñoso.- Ya sé que me quieres mucho, no tienes que fingir.

-¡T-t-tú…estás loco! ¡Yo NUNCA diría esa estupidez!- el temblor de su voz lo delataba.

-Pero… entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirnos nada? Nos preocupamos porque somos tus amigos.- ¡YO NO SOY SU AMIGO! ¡¿OÍSTE?!- le contradijo al hada.

Ya era la hora de decirlo. Con tanto alboroto no se habían percatado de la pequeña invitada que les había traído directo del reino de Arendelle. Alguien que, sin duda existente, va a cambiar sus vidas para siempre; tal y como lo había hecho con él. Tan solo espera que alguien, quien sea, le puedan dar una explicación de porqué son tan parecidos. ¿Cómo pueden coexistir dos seres similares?

-Bueno… yo solo…-respondió agachando la cabeza para encontrarse con los temerosos ojos de una niña Albina, quien, aferrándose fuertemente a su abdomen; recorría los rostros de los presentes con minuciosidad.- Solo salí a encontrarme con mi destino… Ella es Elsa, princesa de Arendelle. Y una persona muy importante para mí.

*******CONTINUARÁ*******

**Y esta fue la cuarta parte, por fin u.u Traté de subir un capitulo diario pero se me hizo imposible, sorry si estuve haciendo esperar a alguien :( Pero esque los estudios, practicas, exámenes UFFFFF! Ni se imaginan -.- Por eso esque este cap es tan corto, pero en el próximo ya Elsa conocerá a los guardianes y quizá estos puedan revelarle el verdadero origen de sus poderes (No sé, solo digo no más, no estoy segura :/) Y Jack tendra que tomar una dura decisión al respecto... Y YA ESTÁ! No les chismeo más, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! :3**

**Psdt1: Gracias ClariEleven por comentar en todos los capítulos que he subido hasta ahora. Me alegras el día :)**

**Psdt2: Gracias a Renesmee Black Cullen1096 por Comentar! Eres la segunda pero nunca menos importante :3 Pero por desgracia debo confesar que las cosas se pondrán algo feas entre ellos, para darle más drama a la historia (No me odies, plis D:) Y el final... aún se ve algo borroso. Solo espero que continúes leyendo hasta entonces. Y otra vez: GRACIAS!**

** MyChemicalGirl99**


	5. Chapter 5

**❈❅° ° ° My frozen Heart° ° °❈❅**

**Capítulo 5: **_"Si decido dejarte ir"_

¿Qué pudo haber cruzado por su cabeza en ese momento, para que si quiera considere que esto era una buena idea? Ni el propio Jack se supo explicar así mismo. Al parecer su juicio lo abandonó cuando decidió llevar a la princesa frente a los Guardianes; Y justo cuando regresó a él, ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Solo le quedaba esperar a que todos se le fueran encima… Lo cual no demoró en suceder…

-¡UNA NIÑA HUMANA!- Vocearon todos al unísono.

E inmediatamente, el salón se había convertido en una especie de manicomio. Todos corriendo, chocándose entre ellos con las manos en la cabeza y repitiendo lo mismo como si de un marciano se tratase.

Un agitado Santa Claus clamaba a gritos: ¡Meme! ¡¿Dónde se metió meme?! ¡Tienes que poner a dormir a esta niña ahora!

Sandyman apareció algo aturdido por tamaño vodevil y apenas visualizó al objetivo; presuroso empezó a crear su proyectil para sedarla.

El Albino observaba la escena con una engorrosa sensación de vergüenza ajena y dándose palmazos en la frente mientras se repetía a sí mismo: _¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! _Por haberla traído con ese montón de lunáticos que; a pesar de que luchaban por el bienestar de los niños, no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo tratar con ellos.

Pero la más afectada por todo aquello era Elsa. ¿Cómo se debería estar sintiendo con tamaño caos? Y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó encima de Sandy para evitar que este la durmiera con su poder. No lo consiguió, pero otra persona sí; con un raudo movimiento de manos originó un escudo de hielo desde la superficie, el cual hizo rebotar el ataque, desviando su dirección hacia el rostro de un Yeti que correteaba cerca. Cayendo desmayado al instante.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- exclamó furioso y frotándose las sienes con impaciencia.- ¡DEJEN DE PORTARSE COMO TONTOS!

El tono fue tan autoritario, que enseguida todos se quedaron como estatuas y formaron una fila horizontal. Un silencio sepulcral irrumpió el salón por completo.

Jack se hincó al lado de la pequeña que respiraba agitada y ruidosamente. Esta levantó los ojos hacia su auxiliador, quien posó una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla; esperando que de resultado. El hielo se descongeló y ella, temblando, escondió el rostro su pecho. El resto solo atinó a contemplar dicho acontecimiento boquiabierto.

El conejo se frotó los ojos y parpadeó varias veces; pensando que su vista lo engañaba.- ¿U-ustedes vieron lo que yo vi?- Ajá.- respondieron los otros en coro.

-Por hombre de la luna…- murmuró el pasmado bonachón, sin podérselo creer aún, pese a que lo acababa de presenciar con sus propios ojos.- E-esa niña… Tiene tus mismos poderes Jack…- señalándolo con el dedo tembloroso.

-¡Es imposible!- observó el hada tapándose la boca con las manos. Ahogando un grito.

- Ustedes acaban de verlo en vivo y en directo.- les dijo arrugando la frente ante su necia incredulidad.- ¡Claro que es posible!

-¿Seguro que no estamos soñando ahora mismo?- insistió Norte avanzando unos pasos en torno a la pequeña.- Tal vez nos cayó el rayo de meme… y esto es un sueño.- apegó su cara ala de ella, la cual continuaba adherida al pecho del chico.

Este se apartó estrechándola. Ya no quería que la traumaran más de lo que estaba; con todo el circo que armaron había sido bastante.

-Hey, no te le acerques.- advirtió- Y quita ya esa cara de Zombie, la vas a asustar más.

En todo momento, los guardianes ignoraban el aterrador semblante que habían mantenido: Los ojos abiertos completamente, tanto, que hasta amenazaban con salirse de sus órbitas en cualquier segundo, la piel crispada, invadida por un estremecimiento que les recorría la espalda, y la quijada desfigurada hacia abajo. Además, de estarle clavando una mirada tan fija y pavorosa, como si toda ella fuera un bicho raro.

El primero en seguir la observación del albino fue conejo, quien sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados, resoplando estrepitosamente; consiguiendo salir de su amodorramiento. Dirigió la mirada hacia sus compañeros, confirmando la puntual descripción de Jack respecto a sus expresiones. Lucían como verdaderos muertos vivientes. ¡Estaban quedando como unos monstruos frente a la pobre nena! Y casi con intencionada malicia, le propinó una cachetada a Santa para que reaccione.

Este lo hizo, pero estaba tan anonadado que no reparó en lo que el peludo guardián acababa de hacerle; realizando una seña para que fijara su atención en el Hada, la cual seguía estupefacta, y con un leve empellón en su cabeza con el dedo índice, de igual manera consiguió volver en sí, echando un vistazo al último atontado: Sandyman, despabilándolo de un codazo.

No sabían ni que decir, se mantuvieron cabizbajos y en silencio, por primera vez desde que el joven puso un pie en el lugar, y este soltó un suspiro de sosiego al ver que tanta locura llegó a su fin. Pero no por eso iba a dar por olvidado el incómodo rato que le hicieron sufrir a su Princesa y sobre todo desechar la oportunidad de darles una lección, quizá no se le vuelva a presentar otra vez en su vida. Ahora el que se ha comportado como un mocoso inmaduro no ha sido él.

-¡Qué vergüenza!- profirió meneando la cabeza despectivamente.- ¿Y se hacen llamar guardianes? ¡JA! ¡No me hagan reír! ¿Por qué no se buscan otro trabajo? – Se mofó con desdén, en serio estaba disfrutándolo.- ¡Me han decepcionado! ¡Pero sobre todo tú, canguro de Pascua! Dices que me quieres y ¿Así me lo demuestras? ¿Avergonzándome en frente de mi invitada especial?

Este dio un respingo, y todas las miradas se clavaron en él, sin poderse contener una risita se le escapó a Norte, contagiando también a la alada espíritu, y hasta a Meme quien soltó una risa muda.

Esto le colmó la paciencia, y su cara se tiñó de mil colores mientras un frío sudor corría por su frente. Jack se burló en sus adentros, aguardando a que su peludo amigo estallara en instantes.

Pese a su inmensa rabia no conseguía sino balbucear cosas inaudibles; Incapaz de transformar su cólera en palabras concretas, pero cuando por fin parecía lograrlo, súbitamente, un hombre gigantón le estampó la mano en la boca.

-¡Cuidado con lo que digas conejo! Recuerda que estamos frente a niños.- le advirtió mientras ojeaba a esta con una tensa sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Claro! ¿No querrás dar una mala impresión, verdad?- agregó con tono provocativo el Albino.

-¡Sabes que aquí no se permiten niños, mocoso!- zafándose del agarre de Santa.- ¿Crees que puedes romper las reglas cuando se te dé la gana? ¡Esto no se quedará sin castigo!

-¿Y ya olvidaste a Sophie?- comentó presuroso al ver que este desenfundaba sus boomerangs de forma amenazante.

El roedor se paró en seco e hizo memoria, inconscientemente una sonrisa se le trazó.

-Siii…- soltó en un largo suspiro.- Era una niñita tan linda…- recuperando la seria tonalidad de su voz.- ¡Pero ella no tiene nada que ver! ¡Esto es muy diferente!

- Tiene razón, Jack.- afirmó la ninfa- Sophie era una niña normal, pero esta…

-"Esta" tiene nombre ¿Saben?- respondió con rudeza y se volvió hacia ella, pudo notar que aún no se había recuperado del sofocón por el hielo que se esparcía debajo de sus pies.- Anda, diles. No tengas miedo.

Con mucha dificultad, se separó del pecho del guardián sin dejar de temblar; parecía a punto de llorar pero, sacando fuerzas avanzó unos pasos en dirección a ellos. Y se inclinó con sutileza tomando su vestidito por los bordes.- Me llamo Elsa, princesa de Arendelle.- dijo firmemente.

Tal demostración de elegancia provocó mutismo en los demás. Quienes la observaban admirados por tanta distinción; A simple vista pensarían que se trataba de una simple niña muy bien educada, sino fuera la espectacular demostración de los poderes que albergaba.

-¡Wow! Mucho gusto, Elsa.- le contestó deslumbrado.- Seguro debes estar en mi lista de niños buenos.

-¡Que linda y que bien educada!- exclamó mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor.- Déjame ver tus dientes ¡Guau! ¡Pero si son tan blancos como los de Jack!

El acudió en su auxilio librando la boca de la aturdida pequeña de las manos del hada. Se estaban pasando de la raya.

-Yo soy el conejo de Pascua, seguro sabes de mí. Soy el que esconde los huevos ¿Cuántos encontraste este año?- le interrogó, pero la niña no supo contestar.

Sandy, sin quedarse atrás, le jaló la falda para llamar su atención. Cuando la tuvo empezó a crear figuritas de arena arriba de su cabeza; con tanta rapidez que apenas podía distinguirse.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, el joven espíritu notaba como todos la hostigaban con tantas preguntas, si esto continuaba la cosa podría terminar bien fea. Y al ver que la pequeña se volteó buscándolo con los ojos plagados de pavor. Se interpuso separándola de ellos.

-¡Oigan! ¡Tiempo, tiempo!- impuso con severidad.- Ella no… no los conoce. A ninguno de ustedes.

-¡AHHHH!- inhalaron todos ruidosamente abriendo la boca entera.

-Por eso fue que la traje aquí.-explicó- Para que los pueda conocer…

-¡No digas tonterías! ¿Entonces, como es que puede vernos?- inquirió escéptico el roedor.- Sino creyera en nosotros, no podría.

-No lose, conejito.- este refunfuñó al escuchar dicho apelativo.- Sé que suena imposible, pero es la verdad. Ella no me conocía y sin embargo, pudo verme.

Los espíritus se miraron confundidos. Aquello era muy difícil de creer, porque nunca antes había sucedido algo así, salvo por la vez que Pitch les arrebató la esperanza, casi consiguiendo que estos dejaran de creer pero no fue así; Un niño que no haya oído acerca de Santa Claus y como trae los regalos cada navidad, o del hada que deja dinero a cambio de uno de tus dientes, Sandyman que te visita cada noche haciendo más dulces tus sueños, y el conejo de Pascua, que esconde los típicos huevos que debes buscar con tus amigos; Cada pequeño, no importaba de que edad ni de que raza, gozaba de estas recreaciones y por sobre todo, creían en ellos con todas sus fuerzas. Pero, ¿En serio podía existir uno que no lo haga?

-¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿No nos estarás mintiendo, Frost?- dudó el cándido gordinflón, frunciendo el ceño.- Porque eso nunca había pasado, no desde que vencimos al Coco.

- ¿Alguna vez les he mentido antes?- y al ver la vacilación en sus rostros musitó- No me contesten. Pero esta vez es en serio, ¡Lo juro!

Y la alada ninfa se aproximó hacia la pequeña con simpatía, la cual se refugiaba detrás de Jack todo el tiempo.

-¿Está diciendo la verdad, nena?- Elsa.- le corrigió esta, con aversión.- Perdón, Elsa ¿Es cierto que nunca oíste de nosotros?

Ella asomó el rostro en dirección a su locutora. Era risueña e inspiraba cordialidad, sus alas revoloteaban rápidamente.

-B-bueno sí, pe-pero…- pronunció entrecortando las palabras, con miedo de decir algo que los importune.- Hace mucho que yo… no salgo de mi cuarto.

Nuevamente el escándalo se apoderó de los Guardianes. ¡¿Cómo está eso que no sale de su cuarto hace, sabe Dios, cuánto tiempo?! Y el pálido jovenzuelo se frota la cien maldiciendo en voz baja. Ya se está hastiando de tanto drama. Aunque no sería para menos, él también se pasmó al enterarse de ello; pero es que ¿Cómo podría ser?

-¿Lo dices por tus… poderes de hielo?- le interpeló casi seguro Norte. La pequeña asintió.- ¿Acaso no lo heredaste de tus padres?

-No. Yo nací con ellos.- refutó.- Mis padres son normales y mi hermana también, este poder es solo mío.

- ¡Por hombre de la Luna! ¡Nunca había oído algo igual!- clamó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.- Pensé que tus padres eran hechiceros, magos o algo así…

- Pero si son humanos… ¿Por qué tú naciste así?- mencionó con agraviado tono. - ¿No tuviste algún raro accidente de bebé?

-No. No y No.- les impugnó Jack moviendo la cabeza.- Por lo que veo, ni ustedes saben el porqué.

Santa se encogió de hombros y sostuvo:

-¡Bueno! Es que el hombre de la Luna no nos ha dicho nada sobre esto ¿O sí?- Cada uno refutó simultáneamente.- Él es el encargado de informarnos sobre cualquier anomalía.

-¿No les dijo nada?- repitió rascándose la barbilla, contrariado.- Usualmente el ignorado soy yo.

-¿Q-quien es hombre de la luna?- se atrevió a preguntar la princesa.

Y todos los ojos se posaron en ella, arrepentida de haberlo hecho. Meme volvió a jalarle la faldita explicándole con arenosas figuras escarchadas, lo que no hizo sino confundirla más.

-Mejor yo se lo digo, meme.- Y se refirió hacia ella pacientemente.- Veras, pequeñita. El hombre de la Luna es nuestro líder, él hizo quienes somos ahora. Fue quien creó a los guardianes para que cuiden de los niños.

-Y tú eres una de ellos, Elsa.- tocándole la nariz, cariñosamente, con el dedo índice.- Por eso no debes tenernos miedo.

-Creo que empezamos con la pata izquierda.- se lamentó el peludo espíritu.- Así que… ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos de nuevo? Hola, soy el Conejo de Pascuas.- ofreciéndole la mano. Esta la estrechó dócilmente.

Aquel acto de imprevista afabilidad ocurrió, no por naturaleza de los guardianes; sino por la intervención de cierto albino juguetón que, harto de la ineptitud de sus compañeros para con los niños, decidió intervenir roseándolos con su escarcha.

Uno por uno, se presentó de forma adecuada con la princesa, como debía haber sido desde un inicio; logrando que esta se sintiera segura y en confianza; aún más cuando notó que ninguno de ellos se convirtió en "paleta de espíritu", entonces supo que sus poderes no hacían mella no solo en Jack, sino a todos en general.

-Entonces, ¿Dijiste que hace mucho que no te diviertes, eh?- le consultó el ahora más animado Santa.- ¡entonces este es tu día de suerte, pequeña! ¡Dicen por ahí que soy todo un animal de la diversión! ¿O no Jack?

Este se dió una palmada en la frente y le siguió la corriente.- Sí lo eres, Norte.- Levantándole el pulgar.

Soltó una estruendosa carcajada y seguidamente ordenó a todos sus ayudantes que hicieran sentir a la invitada como en su casa. Ellos acataron en el acto, alzando a la cohibida pequeña entre todos; Jack advirtió esto algo nervioso, pero al oír la melodiosa risa de su princesa, respiró aliviado.

Los Yetis la trasportaron hacia una parte en donde otros estaban trabajando haciendo todo tipo de juguetes: robots, muñecas, carros, etc. Y, mediante señas, la animaron a colaborar en la construcción. Dudó un instante ¿Correspondía o no hacerlo? Conoce muy bien los riesgos. ¡Qué más da! Jack finalmente la había traído a tal maravilloso lugar y no iba a pasársela inmovilizada por sus infinitos miedos; él le había enseñado a no hacerlo.

Decidida, recibió uno de los muñecos y un pincel para trazar el diseño marcado. Con sumo cuidado, intentó seguir el patrón pero de inmediato, las piernas del objeto empezaron a helarse y, aterrada, lo lanzó lejos pero uno de los Yetis lo cogió en el aire con destreza.

-¡P-perdón! Y-yo no quería…- Está bien, no importa.- la calmó al percatarse que esta estaba a punto de llorar.- Creo que lo mejor es que empieces pintando huevos de Pascua, es muy fácil ¿Qué dices?- le propuso suavemente.- E-está bien…- contestó enjuagándose una lágrima.

-Muy bien, entonces ¡Vámonos!- imprecó con una amplia sonrisa y, a continuación, dió un golpe con su pie en el suelo, creándose unos enormes hoyos por los cuales todos cayeron, resbalando por un interminable tobogán subterráneo.

Elsa soltaba fuertes risotadas de alborozo, como hacía tiempo que no lo había hecho. Hecho un vistazo a su costado y allí se hallaba Jack, quien también compartía su goce; sus ojos celestinos se iluminaron como si a través de ellos proyectara una súplica a que deje pasar el percance que acababa de ocurrir. Que no interfiera con su diversión.

Solo atinó a sonreírle para aquietar su angustia, no quería que se preocupase por ella, aunque eso le gustaba. La hacía sentir importante para él. Aquella idea la hizo fantasear.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, la boca de la pequeña se abrió a medida que sus ojos recorrían todo el bello paisaje. Era de ensueño. El conejo rió satisfecho, sabía que le encantaría. Una fila de huevitos vivientes transitó bajo los pies de la niña, quien los miró fascinada.

-Vamos a darles color ¿Te parece?- y ella contestó con un gritillo de entusiasmo.

Los corretearon a lo largo de un campo de flores, las cuales expulsaban polvo colorido, tiñéndolos en una nube de pigmentos. Una de estas atrapó a Elsa, quien terminó con el vestido pringado por una enorme mancha lila.

-Se supone que las princesas deben estar siempre limpias y perfumadas ¿no?- le comentó ocurrente el albino, aguantando una risa al verla tan sucia.

La niña colocó una de las flores enfrente del rostro del gracioso, y levantando una polvareda colorida, este se vió completamente pintado de azul. Se tapó la boca con las manos para apagar una risilla, el joven la miró con severidad, pero al momento ambos explotaron en una carcajada.

Los demás guardianes tampoco se quedaron atrás, esparciéndose por cada rincón del amplio valle, cada uno haciendo una actividad diferente. El chico, sin embargo no quiso despegarse ni un minuto de su princesa; pero tras la insistencia de meme para que le acompañase, finalmente cedió.

Elsa no se dio cuenta puesto que se encontraba entretenida pintando uno de los huevitos, pero el mismo incidente que le ocurrió en el taller de Santa no demoró en repetirse. Y esta vez, por más que lo busco, mirando a todos lados, no lo encontró; y estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. No. Tiene que serenarse. Ella puede revertirlo, tal y como Jack se lo enseñó.

Siguió los mismos pasos que este le dijo en su habitación. Recordó los dulces momentos vividos antes del accidente con su hermana, e imaginó otros aún más fabulosos, pero sobre todo, proyectó al tierno Albino a su lado, quedándose con ella para siempre.

El apurado movimiento de las patitas del huevecillo la hizo abrir los ojos. Se había descongelado. Y sonrió campante, todo era gracias a él.

Las horas transcurrieron fugazmente, como ocurre siempre que te diviertes demasiado; Y la agotada niña se ubicaba durmiendo plácidamente en las piernas de Jack. Quien la contemplaba ensimismado. Era aún más bella cuando dormía.

Norte se sentó a su lado, y lo pescó embelesado con la niña; este intentó disimular desviando los ojos hacia el horizonte.

-Es una niña muy linda, por cierto.- mencionó acercándose más a esta.- No merece sufrir solo por ser diferente.

-¿En serio no sabes porque tiene los mismos poderes que yo?- le interrogó preocupado.- Creí que lo sabias todo.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿En serio crees eso?- preguntó con una mirada llena de ilusión.

-Así es, bueno, los más viejos son los que saben más ¿No?- Estas en mi lista negra ¿lo sabias? El joven espíritu se rió.

- El hombre de la Luna tendría que habérnoslo dicho, si se trataba de un aliado o un enemigo.- aclaró- Tu solías ser neutro, Jack, tal vez ella lo sea también.

-No, hay algo extraño en su poder.- le contradijo.- Puede ser destructivo cuando se altera. Ella dijo que le hizo daño a su hermana una vez. Y desde entonces vive encerrada, temida por sus padres.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?- preguntó curioso al ver el oscuro semblante con el que este hablaba.- Eres un espíritu y ella una humana.

-No lo sé, tan solo quiero…- cerró los ojos agobiado por la declaración de Norte, pues tenía razón.-…protegerla, después de todo ahora soy un guardián ¿No?

-Así es, y como todo guardián tu deber es cuidar de TODOS los niños. Y no solamente uno, no lo olvides.- aseveró.

-Entendido, señor.- se puso de pie lentamente para no perturbar el sueño de la pequeña, la arrulló con dulzura al verle fruncir el ceño.- Voy a llevarla a su cárcel, perdón, digo _"casa"_.

El bonachón soltó un suspiro, no le hizo la menor gracia el humor negro de Jack.

-No creas que no me interesa, hijo.- colocándole una mano en el hombro.- En serio me afecta lo que le está pasando a Elsa. A todos nosotros. Pero, solo podemos protegerla de la oscuridad, no de sus propios padres, ni de sus propios poderes. Tal vez, por horrible que sea, esto es lo mejor. Dijiste que ella puede ser peligrosa…

-¡De acuerdo! Te entiendo Norte, no tienes que decir más.- dijo mientras se alejaba para tomar vuelo.

-Pero ¿Estás seguro que me entendiste? Quiero decir, sé que Elsa es una niña extraordinaria, pero creo que no debes…

-¡Viento, llévame!- Exclamó sin poder escuchar las últimas palabras de Santa, pues una fuerte corriente lo elevó hacia las nubes. Apretó a la princesa contra el pecho. ¿No podía hacer nada para ayudarla? ¿Tenía que dejarla seguir teniendo miedo de sí misma? No. No lo puede hacer. Pese a las advertencias de Norte a no involucrarse más con ella; No podía evitarlo, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Ambos son tan similares pero tan diferentes a la vez. Sin embargo, muy dentro de él siente que es su deber protegerla, y no es solo por su código de guardián, simplemente lo siente así, es extraño pero no es algo que pueda explicarse, ya que ni el mismo lo entiende. Y ahora le dicen que debe dejarla ir. No puede. No existirá otra persona como Elsa ni en mil años más, y tal vez no vuelva a experimentar algo como lo que está sintiendo ahora mismo, teniéndola en sus brazos, en lo que le resta de vida. Pues esto es una las cosas que solo se presenta una vez. Y es decisión solo suya si lo deja pasar, o lo retiene.

Los techos de las casas del reino empezaban a divisarse entre la niebla a la distancia, Jack se mordió el labio, a cada segundo se acercaba más la hora de la despedida. Y él no estaba listo.

La noche se presentaba espesa y lúgubre, las estrellas ya no se distinguían, pero la Luna, imposible de opacar se exhibía en todo su esplendor. Impidiendo que la nebulosidad sea completa.

La ventana continuaba abierta, y al adentrarse a ella noto que todo seguía tal y como lo habían dejado. El insufrible silencio le hacía daño. Pero no lo paralizó, y aproximándose a la cama, descendió a la pequeña con copiosa sutileza; cubriéndola con la manta. Se acomodó al borde del lecho solo para admirar su inefable belleza quizá, por última vez. Antes de encaramarse hacia la tronera para marcharse.

No obstante, una fuerza puso freno a su partida. Al volverse hacia donde esta provenía, vio una blanca y tersa mano, sujetándole una parte de su polera con desasosiego.

-¿A dónde vas?- le cuestionó una suave voz.

- ¿Te desperté, Elsa?

- No.- dijo levantándose del catre.- La verdad llevo despierta 5 minutos.

Jack torció la boca, Era incorregible.

-¿Conque intentando engañarme?- le reprendió divertido.- ¿Se puede saber de dónde aprendió usted a hacer eso?

- Del mejor de todos.- respondió picara.- Un tal Jack Frost ¿Te suena?

-Oí que es muy guapo.- Guapísimo.- respondió la otra traviesamente.

El Albino se rió al oír tal respuesta. ¡No tiene remedio! Nuevamente ella lograba subyugarlo, mientras a él solo le quedaba resignarse, vencido, y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Ni sus poderes ni su cargo de Guardián, todo se hace nada frente a los de ella. Se siente vulnerable, débil e indefenso.

* * *

><p><em>Podría decirse que yo te amé,<em>

_Incluso antes de saberlo,_

_Porque amaba la simple idea…_

…_De que fueras tú…_

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué haces eso siempre?- le consultó repentinamente la niña.<p>

-¿Qué cosa?- enarcando una de sus cejas.

-No sé, solo te quedas mirándome… y no dices nada.- ¡¿Qué?!

Las mejillas se le encendieron, aún sin su consentimiento, sus ojos habían sostenido la mirada por demasiado tiempo. ¡No puede ser! ¡Torpe! ¡Torpe! ¡Torpe! , ahora ella creerá que es un rarito. Desea con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se lo trague.

-Am… b-bueno… y-yo.- titubeó atorándose con sus propias palabras, pudo sentir como un nudo le cerraba la garganta. Qué mal.- Lo-lo siento yo solo…

Encogiéndose de hombros y soltando una risilla, la princesa trató de apaciguarlo diciendo:

-¡Tranquilo! No me molesta…- Se le hacía tierno verlo tan nervioso, aunque el pobre de verdad la estaba pasando mal, y más sabiendo que la causa es ella.- De hecho…- agregó pensativa sujetándose la barbilla.-…Creo que hasta me gusta.

La inmensa alegría que le provocó aquella confesión, dispersó completamente la ofuscación que lo había invadido, y sentía que no le cabía en el pecho. A punto de estallar.

-Princesa yo…- quiso expresarle movido por esas palabras, pero fortuitamente las de Norte se apoderaron de su mente. "_Eres un espíritu y ella una humana"._ Y eso, con todo el suplicio de su alma, lo discernía. ¿Cómo pudo encandilarse de esa manera? Si, en el fondo de su ser, solo pretendía cegarse ante la cruel realidad. Él no podía permanecer junto a ella. Y era la hora de decírselo.

Las facciones del joven se ensombrecieron toscamente, asustando a la pequeña. ¿Por qué se ha puesto así?

Y este, con mucha dificultad intentó reanudar con su testificación:

-Princesa yo…- el labio inferior le temblaba, complicándolo aun mas.- Yo… debo irme.

La mueca de aflicción que se esculpió en la cara de Elsa le volcó el, ya maltrecho corazón del guardián. Pero ella procuró obcecarse:

-¿Estás haciéndome otra de tus bromas, no?- le cuestionó con ficticia vivacidad.- ¡Que gracioso eres! No puedes irte aun, todavía no me he dormido. Y tienes que acompañarme.

- ¿Quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas? ¿Entendí bien?- la niña aprobó.- Así es, siempre tengo pesadillas y…- eso impactó a Jack, quien le exigió una explicación inmediata con exabrupto.- ¡¿Dijiste pesadillas?! ¡¿Tienes pesadillas?! ¡Responde!- S-si… las he tenido siempre…yo…- susurró mientras lo contemplaba sobresaltada. Nunca antes la había tratado así. No él.

Jack se retractó avergonzado por su conducta, ¡Que idiota! ¡Se comportó como una animal! ¡Elsa es una princesa, maldición!

-Tu dijiste que eras un guardián….- decidió continuar.- Y que protegías a los niños de las pesadillas, por eso quiero que te quedes a dormir conmigo.

-Losé, lo-lo siento ¡No debí portarme así! Fui un idiota, perdóname.- se deploró tomándola de las manos.- No importa, sus disculpas son aceptadas.- Notó que Jack estaba más afectado que ella.

-Y tienes razón, yo protejo a los niños. Ese es mi deber como guardián, tu misma lo dijiste, y por eso debo partir.- le reiteró, la mirada de dolor se intensifico más.

-¿Irte, de verdad?- No estoy bromeando, Elsa.- volvió a esclarecer para que no desconfíe otra vez.

La niña guardó silencio, absorta en lo que Jack le estaba diciendo, intentando confortarla jurando volver el próximo invierno para verla. Promesa tras promesa. Pero para ella ¿Tenían valor? O solo eran simples palabras vacías. No era suficiente. No iba a dejarlo ir.

-Escúchame, no voy a abandonarte. Nunca lo haría- dilucidó en tono apacible, por ningún motivo quería alterarla.- Regresaré con el próximo invierno y Arendelle será el primer lugar que visite. Lo prometo.

-¿Volverás el próximo año? Aún falta mucho para eso. No lo hagas.- demandó la niña, un brillo le irrumpió los ojos.- No quiero que te vayas, quédate conmigo.

- Elsa…-cerró los ojos para oprimir una lágrima, que casi se le escapa.- No vas a estar sola, tienes a tu hermana ¿Cómo se llamaba? Anna, puedes jugar con ella.

-¡No!- exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza.- la última vez que lo hicimos, casi… casi término matándola.

Jack abrió los ojos como platos, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Le contó sobre el incidente, pero no le narró la historia entera ni a qué grado se habían salido de control sus poderes. Pero, ¿Hasta casi matarla? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-No es posible que tú…- el joven estaba notablemente turbado, ¿matar a su propia hermana?- No, No lo puedo creer. Además… ella te llamó para jugar…

-Porque no lo recuerda…- le elucidó con ojos tristes, reviviendo aquella dolorosa época.- El rayo que le lancé le cayó justo en la cabeza, y mis padres la llevaron con los Trolls para que la salvaran. Y lo hicieron, pero a cambio le borraron los recuerdos sobre mis poderes.- Se aferró a la sabana de la cama apretando los puños.- Sino, ella ya no se me acercaría. No sabe que realidad soy un mounstro.

-¡Basta! Ya te dije que no quiero que digas es palabra.- pegando un puñetazo al colchón.- Fue un accidente, y Anna está bien ahora. Pero tú la ignoras como si estuviera muerta.

-¡Y lo estará si se acerca a mí!- reiteró con angustia, hablar de su hermana le oprime el corazón. Y esto se manifestaba exteriormente, un leve viento empezó a soplar.- ¡Todas las personas que quiero lo estarán!... menos tú…

Él era el único, a quien puede abrazar sin temor a dañarlo, el único a quien puede besar sin congelarlo. El único con quien puede ser libre, a quien puede abrirle el corazón sin miedo a ser lastimada. Sin necesidad de caretas, ni de ocultar más lo que siente. Jack Frost era esa persona, una en un millón, que la ve como una niña indefensa, en lugar de un mounstro desalmado. Fue una bendición que apareciera en su vida, justo cuando la oscuridad la consumía, iluminó su camino dándole lo que ella más necesitaba pero carecía: El amor. Era como una droga. Ahora no puede vivir sin él. Lo necesita.

* * *

><p><em>Hay tanto que podemos aprender de esta herida,<em>

_Aunque hay distancia, aunque hay silencio,_

_Tus palabras no me han abandonado,_

_Son la oración que rezo a diario._

* * *

><p>-¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡No quiero volver a estar sola!- gimoteó, tal descarga de emoción creó intensas ráfagas que azotaban el rostro del albino. Peligro, ya se estaba descontrolando.<p>

El miedo de Jack, era que alguna otra persona, el personal del palacio, e incluso los propios reyes oigan tal escándalo, si no lo habían hecho ya, y derrumben la puerta. ¿Qué más puede decirle a Elsa para que se tranquilice? ¡Lo ha intentado todo! Pero ella se niega a entender razones. ¿Qué puede hacer? No soporta verla sufrir, y por culpa suya. Esto le sobrepasaba íntegramente. ¡Tiene que callarla! ¡Tiene que hacer algo para que Elsa le escuche aunque sea un minuto!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- repetía rompiendo en desgarrador llanto, el suelo se arreció a medida que sus sollozos resonaban. La espesa bruma cubría la estancia como una frondosa telaraña.- ¡No me dejes Jack! ¡No…!

Sin miramientos, sin pensarlo y casi intuitivamente; Jack la aprisionó en un fuerte abrazo, interrumpiendo el desconsuelo de su querida princesa, aunque sea por un segundo; Esta se paralizó ante tal imprevisto acto, dejándose hacer, tan solo palpaba los gráciles brazos del joven envolviéndola en posesiva maniobra.

El vendaval diseminó, cediendo en su lugar una cadena de copitos de nieve detenidos en el aire. Eso quería ella. Detener el tiempo en aquel excelso agarre.

Pero no se consiguió. Ya que un instante después, el albino se despegó de su lado. Enviándole, a su parecer, la más plácida de sus miradas, pero al mismo tiempo, la más impasible. Extrañas chispas platinadas se deslizaban desde su mejilla hasta rociar el rostro confundido de la pequeña. ¿Eran lágrimas acaso? Porque se asemejaban a minúsculos luceros.

Como última acción afectuosa, este le acarició la sedosa y fina cabellera rubia, y elevándole el flequillo, le consignó en medio de la frente un beso. Uno agridulce.

-Ojalá puedas perdonarme algún día, mi amada princesa.- Y, antes que esta pueda siquiera emitir protesta alguna. El ajado cayado se le estampó en la nuca con un empuje tal, que su frágil cuerpo se desmoronó en el suelo, desfallecida.

* * *

><p><em>Si estuvieras aquí a mi lado,<em>

_Rodeada por estos brazos que juraste nunca dejar,_

_Yo te diría lo sencillo que era,_

_Y que siempre fue,_

_Porque no hay otro lugar al que pertenezcas…_

* * *

><p>La fina tez del Guardián mantenía un abúlico aspecto, en lo que levantaba la tenue figura de la pequeña, su amada princesa. A quien acababa de dejar inconsciente en un efusivo arrebato por no verla padeciendo más por su causa. Porque aquí no hay otro culpable, más que el propio Jack.<p>

Si tan solo no la hubiera conocido. Ella ya no estaría tan dependiente de él. Pero también significaría la gran pérdida de una de las etapas más dichosas de su existencia como guardián. Pero esto no se trataba de él. Ya nunca más lo sería. No desde que ella apareció en su camino, basto solo con un gesto para que le entregará todo de sí, hasta su vida propia sin escatimar y sin pensárselo dos veces. Tanto era el poderío que Elsa implantaba sobre él.

Y ahora ella estaba sufriendo. Y Jack era el responsable.

Con una temblorosa mano escarbó en uno de sus bolsillos a profundidad. Extrayendo la brillante esfera de Norte. Y luego de agitarlo por un breve momento, lo lanzó abriendo el portal que transportaba hacia el taller de este.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué le dijiste que?!- reprochó en voz alta el conejo a un temeroso bonachón, que se tapaba los oídos, retrayéndose ante tal bullicio.

- Casi me dejas sordo, conejo. No tienes porque que gritarme así.-se quejó.- Ya estoy viejo y no puedo tener tantas alteraciones.

-¡Si te grito! ¡Y no me digas que hacer!- volviendo a bramarle pero esta vez pegándose al oído de este.- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Jack?

Santa demoró en responder, restregándose la oreja con el dedo, adolorido.

-¿Cómo que porque? ¿Es que no entiendes nada?- silbó despectivamente.- Si que eres muy lento, conejito.

-¡Tenemos que proteger a esa niña! ¿Somos guardianes o qué?- ¡Exacto! ¡Somos guardianes!- le ratificó.- Y debemos cuidar a TODOS los niños del mundo. Sé por lo que ha pasado esa pequeña. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. ¡Y Jack tampoco!

-Pero el… él quiere mucho a Elsa…- musitó apenado, imaginándose por lo que su amigo estaba atravesando.- Y es la primera vez que encuentra a alguien tan especial, y similar a él. No le puedes arrebatar eso.

El hombre se quedó mudo. ¿Acaso era preocupación lo que percibía en la cara del roedor? ¿Preocupación por los sentimientos de Jack? ¡No se lo puede creer! Pero ese no era el momento más adecuado para bromear. Ya habrá otra oportunidad.

-No. Yo no intento arrebatarle nada.- intentó aclararle mientras se frotaba la sien.- Es solo que… Jack es tan impulsivo que es capaz de renunciar a todo con tal de quedarse junto a ella. Ya lo conoces. Y eso jamás podría funcionar.

-¡Oh, vamos!- haciendo aspavientos para expresar su disconformidad.- Jack no sería capaz de hacer algo tan…

No pudo continuar porque una deslumbrante luz emergió de la nada, y desde él se asomó un esbelto albino cargando a una pequeña tan blanca en piel como su transportista.

-Tan… loco.- finalizó mientras miraba al recién llegado con los ojos en blanco.

-¡Jack! ¡¿Pero qué ocurre y porque Elsa esta…?!- ¡No hay tiempo para explicar! ¡Debes llevarme a un lugar, ahora!- le ordenó aparatosamente, sin prestar oídos a sus preguntas.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Pero bájame el tonito un poco…-¡No estoy de humor para esto, Norte! – Y hablaba muy en serio, su cara daba un aire de frialdad tan desafiante que, contrariado, el gordinflón solo asintió. Sin decir nada más.- Muy bien, quiero que me lleves a donde habitan los Trolls, en Arendelle.

-¿Con los Trolls? Los Trolls…- hurgando en su memoria.- ¡Ah los Trolls! Son unos viejos amigos míos, de hecho recuerdo que una vez…- ¡Llévame, ya!- exigió harto de los divagues de Santa.- ¡Okey! Pero no te enojes… ¿Me permites mi esfera?- este se la entregó, malhumorado.

La imagen de una rocosa montaña se dibujó en el aire, contorneado por cegadores destellos. Y sin más ni menos, ambos espíritus cruzaron el umbral. Ante la mirada atónita del conejo. Quien se quedó solo.

Caminaron durante minutos, en completo silencio. Norte miro con inquietud el sombrío gesto de su acompañante. Como si saborease algo ácido en los labios, contemplaba ala pequeña, hundido en el tormentoso mar de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Este Jack le daba miedo.

-Llegamos.- advirtió en cuanto arribaron al frente de una cuadrilla de piedras enormes.- ¿Es en serio?- le cuestionó desconfiado.

-¡Claro! Lo que pasa es que son algo tímidos. ¡Oigan! Soy yo, el viejo Santa Claus ¿Me recuerdan?- Y para sorpresa del incrédulo Albino, los pedruscos empezaron a temblar violentamente. Brotándoles manos, pies y cabeza. Giraron con velocidad hacia los visitantes. Tomando una forma más humana, sino fuera por su escabrosa piel, y diminuto tamaño.

-El viejo Norte, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- exclamó con simpatía uno de ellos.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¡Qué milagro!

-Bueno, sí, lamento no haber visitado en digamos, 100 años creo…- se disculpó rascándose la nuca, otro Troll le interrumpió, mirando con curiosidad al Joven.- ¿Y quién es este apuesto jovencito? ¿Está soltero? ¡No le veo el anillo!- Al oír eso Jack dió un respingo, haciendo que la niña en sus brazos soltara un gemido. Volviendo la cara hacia los Trolls. Que retrocedieron asombrados.- ¡Es la princesa Elsa! ¡Tienen a la princesa!

Más temprano que tarde, apareció el Troll Líder, uno físicamente más anciano que los demás. Y les interrogó con voz profunda:

- Jack Frost, ¿Por qué traes a la princesa Elsa?

-Sabe mi nombre… ¿Pero, como?- Yo conozco a todos los espíritus que rondan en la tierra. Tú eres el del invierno. Uno de los nuevos guardianes.- respondió inmediatamente, como anticipándose a sus interrogantes.- Pero te pregunto… ¿Por qué traes a Elsa contigo?

-Oí que usted salvó a su hermana, la princesa Anna una vez. Porque ella le había lastimado. ¿Es cierto?

-Así es.- asintió.- Le había congelado la cabeza. Y tuve que remover los recuerdos que tenía con su hermana…- iba a proseguir pero Jack le imprecó con impertinencia.

-Entonces, si usted lo hizo… Necesito que lo vuelva a hacer en Elsa.- Todos los presentes ahogaron un grito, extrañados ante tal pedido, pero él no se inmutó por eso. No iba a dar marcha atrás.- Necesito que ella me olvide.

_Las solitarias luces de Neón,_

_Y la calidez del Océano,_

_Y el fuego que empezaba a despertarse,_

_Lo echo de menos… Desde el amor hasta los Relámpagos,_

_Y tu ausencia que me presiona…_

_Solo dame una señal,_

_Ya no existe un principio ni un final,_

_Entre la tranquilidad del caos que me hizo regresar a ti._

**************CONTIN****UARÁ***********

* * *

><p><strong>He roto mi récord :O Este es el capítulo más largo de mi vida, Espero que tengan tanta paciencia al leerla como yo la tuve al escribirla ( Me tardé casi una semana D:) Ojalá no haya dejado esperando a alguien, prometí subir un cap diario, prometí muchas cosas pero a las finales no lo voy a poder hacer u.u Sorry. Por eso hice una largo, para compensarlo :3 Ojalá pueda D: Disculpen otra vez si esque alguien estaba esperando :) No lo hago a propósito para hacer sufrir a la gente O:) Espero que les haya gustado, y si es así, haganmelo saber Si? No sean tímidos, déjenme eso a mí :$. Así, y las letras en cursiva son parte de una canción de mi banda favorita: Snow Patrol, la canción New York, la sonaron cuando estaba escribiendo este capitulo.<strong>

**Psdt1: Gracias por comentar (Otra vez) Renesmee Black Cullen1096! Espero que lo sigas haciendo, me alegra leer tus comentarios. Y Sí, cuando vi la peli me gustó mucho la relación de amor (de amigos) y odio que tenían los dos. No llores o me harás llorar a mí también :'( No te preocupes, odio los finales tristes porque deprimen, asi que este va a terminar bien.**

**Psdt2:Tnt. Tarrant HighTopp Ya acutualizee! :) Espero que te haya gustado este cap.**

**Psdt3: Gracias Nastinka, me pone muy Happy :) que te haya gustado :3 Jajaja si tambien me dió pena la pobre Elsa xD**

**Psdt4: Yolo gracias por comentar :3 Como dije: el Conejo y Jack son mis personajes favoritos de la Peli, se quieren mucho aunque siempre peleen.**

**Psdt5:Gracias Ipramy! Si es que Jack es muy "querible" Con lo lindo que está :$, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Psdt6: Flopi216 Ya actualizé! :D Espero no haberte hecho esperar (Y si lo hice, no era mi intención si? D:) Jajaja ConejoxJack 3 forever, Ojala te guste este capitulo. :3**

**WOW! Cuántos psdts :O! Espero que continuen comentanto si les gustó! :3 Gracias! **

**MyChemicalGirl99**


	6. Chapter 6

**❈❅° ° ° My frozen Heart° ° °❈❅**

❆Capítulo 6: ❆_"Querida Agonía"_

* * *

><p><em>No tengo más q<em>_ue dar,_

_He encontrado el perfecto final,_

_Fuiste creada para lastimar,_

_Desaparece en la tierra…Llévame a los brazos de Dios,_

_Ilumina el camino y déjame partir,_

_Toma el tiempo para darte un respiro,_

_Terminare por donde empecé…_

* * *

><p>-¿Quieres que Elsa se olvide de ti? ¿He oído bien?- No se equivoca, Es exactamente lo que dije.- tomó un poco de aire antes de reiterar, con suma solidez.- Quiero que ella olvide que un día me conoció.<p>

El mar de cabezas a su alrededor rotaron a sus laterales, murmurando cosas inaudibles, pero de igual manera retumbantes por ser expresadas en conjunto al mismo tiempo. Un hombre se acariciaba la extensa barba eminentemente desconcertado ante tal desenmascaramiento de las intenciones del muchacho; ¿Así que por eso le urgía tanto ir a ver a los Trolls?

-Jack…tú…- se pugnó a reclamarle- ¿Así que por esto querías venir aquí? ¿Pero te has vuelto loco?- este sin embargo, no se giró a mirarle; manteniéndose de espaldas a su acusador.

-Joven… ¿Acaso conoce de algo a la Princesa?- quiso averiguar el anciano quien no era ajeno a la conmoción.

-Bueno, yo…-pretendió explicar la relación existente entre ambos, pero no supo hallar las palabras precisas; ¿Cómo capturar todo los sentimientos y sensaciones que le provocaba aquella pequeña niña en simples vocablos? ¡Era una tarea imposible para él! Pero es que no existe un lenguaje para el alma. Aquello no se podía manifestar. Solo sentir.- Yo no la conocía hasta el día de hoy, pero eso no fue impedimento para…- titubeó, estremeciéndosele el cuerpo de golpe.-…Para que se convirtiera en la persona más importante para mí.

Las mujeres presentes de deshicieron en largos suspiros tras oír tan romántica respuesta, originando un brusco coloreo en las pálidas mejillas del joven, azorado a más no poder, pero habiendo dicho la irrefutable verdad. Elsa era su vida entera. Vida que estaba a punto de esfumársele de entre los dedos.

El longevo ser arrugó la frente, aturdido por la inesperada sentencia del espíritu, nunca sospechó que la Princesa fuese tan significativa en su subsistencia. ¿Un Guardián y una humana? Aquello sobrepasaba la barrera existente entre ambas criaturas. Totalmente distintas. Una de ellas en plena flor de su infancia, llena de vigorosidad; pero también oscurecida por un incontrolable poder que crece a medida que es alimentada por el miedo de su portadora. Y el otro, todo lo contrario. Fue bendecido con otra oportunidad para seguir vagando en este mundo, como un vigilante protector de la inocencia y esperanza propia de los infantes. Teniendo dominio sobre el invierno y sus gélidas representaciones, desde inocuas nevadas en pleno día, o la escarcha empeñándose en las ventanas, el congelamiento de las pistas y creador de ventiscas heladas. Iguales hasta cierto punto, pero abismalmente opuestas en el otro.

-Veo el gran cariño que tiene para con la pequeña Elsa…- observó- Por eso me inquieta el pedido que me ha hecho. ¿No estará cometiendo un error?

-¡Eso mismo digo!- irrumpió el bonachón haciendo aspavientos.- ¿Qué crees que haces, hijo?- Sigo tu consejo.- dijo en respuesta a la extrañada mirada de Santa.- ¿Tu mismo no me dijiste que me alejara de Elsa la otra vez? Que sería mejor… si no la volviera a ver jamás. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Este, que se veía profundamente anonadado a las primeras palabras de Jack, se sintió culpable de las últimas. Era cierto, él las había proferido con la intención de evitar que el Albino se cegara por completo a los impulsos que le exigía el corazón. De permanecer por siempre junto a la niña, aún en contra de su buen juicio.

-Es… es verdad eso pero…- Algo en el interior le advertía que aquello no estaba bien.- No hay pero que valga, Norte.- volvió a interrumpirle con firmeza.- Tenías razón, y yo me equivoqué como siempre. Creí poder engañarme a mí mismo, creí poder engañar, de igual manera a Elsa. Prometiéndole cosas que en el fondo, era consiente que nunca podrían ser ¡Fui un idiota! ¡Un inmaduro egoísta! Y ahora ella está pagando por mi error, está sufriendo por mi culpa. –Pe-pero… ¿Qué hay de lo que sientes por ella? Jack, tú la am...-tartamudeó por los intensos testimonios del chico, proferidos con los ojos muy abiertos y reluciendo entre un par de lágrimas.- ¡¿No entiendes que esto no es por mí?! ¡No se trata de mí!- aclaró violentamente.- L-lo que sienta yo… no tiene valor, sino lo que ella siente. Su dependencia hacia mí, creyendo que soy el único ser con quien puede tener contacto; Cerrándose ante la oportunidad de abrirse con su hermana, o con sus propios padres; es demasiado peligroso… ¿Te imaginas el grado de dolor que le causará despertar mañana y no verme? ¿Y cómo esto puede traer consigo terribles catástrofes como consecuencia? ¡Terminaría congelando el reino entero! ¡Y a todas las personas dentro!

-Por hombre de la Luna…-soltó el otro en un hilo de voz, y colocándose una mano en el pecho. Su mirada perdida denotaba que sin duda, estaba visualizando la horrible magnitud de aquella acción, la cual no fue hecha intencionalmente. ¿Quién predeciría el encuentro de tan opuestas, pero de alguna manera, iguales criaturas? Pareciera que estaba marcado por el destino. Pero al mismo tiempo, maldecido por este.- No me había puesto a pensar en…- Pues yo sí. O ¿Crees que me dejaría llevar por los sentimientos ahora?- Este se quedó mudo, en efecto pensó que el impulsivo carácter de Jack le opacaría juicio, como era costumbre.- Lo único que prima en esta situación es el corazón de Elsa… "_No que el mío se rompa en pedazos"-_ completó mentalmente la frase, volviéndose al anciano Troll, tras ver que a Norte se le agotaron las excusas para poner freno a lo inevitable. La razón estaba de su lado.

Durante el periodo en que los espíritus discutían uno con el otro, los minúsculos espectadores no fueron indiferentes. Ahogando gritos, susurros y hasta quejas por los que estaban en desacuerdo con tal descabellada idea. Pero, después de que el albino diera por terminado la discusión. Un frío silencio de conmoción se apoderó de aquel remoto lugar.

-Veo que no hay manera de hacerle cambiar de parecer.- dijo resignado luego de presenciar tan acalorado debate.- No puedo agregar más nada que no se haya dicho ya.

-Entonces… ¿Puede realizar lo que le dije? ¿Puede borrar los recuerdos…- hizo un esfuerzo supremo para proseguir con el pedido.-… que Elsa tiene sobre mí?

-No tengo inconveniente pero…- Ese _"pero"_ inquietó de sobremanera a Jack, quien se mordía los labios con repentina agitación.- Lo que yo hice en Anna fue para salvarle la vida, y no podría prometer que tenga el mismo efecto en Elsa.

Ambos espíritus fruncieron el ceño con extrañeza.

-O sea… ¿Qué quiere decir eso…?- le inquirió contrariado.

-Quiere decir que…-inhaló algo de aire antes de continuar. Impacientando más al público.-… que no es seguro que ella olvide del todo a Jack.

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!- exclamó todo el auditorio conformado por grandes y pequeños, de todas las edades y sexos, Trolls que se habían juntado para presenciar tan interesante suceso.

Los desventurados protagonistas se quedaron boquiabiertos al oír lo que el anciano acababa de decir. ¿Cómo es eso de que no es _seguro_ que Elsa olvide a Jack? ¿Quiere decir que seguirá recordándolo?

-¡A ver, A ver! ¿Cómo…?- moviendo las manos y tomándose un tiempo para respirar y serenarse.- ¡Explíqueme eso ahora!- Fue en vano.

-Mira, Frost…- intentó explicar con admirable paciencia, después del impertinente trato por parte del pálido chico.- Puedo extraer los recuerdos que Elsa guarda sobre ti, pero aun así, estos no desaparecerán completamente. Ella los seguirá reteniendo pero algo confusos y borrosos. Asemejándose más a un sueño que a algo que en realidad sucedió.

-Entonces ¿ella aún podrá ver a Jack?- Claro, pensará que lo soñó, pero si lo ve en la vida real se dará cuenta de la verdad.- contestó en grave tono y dirigiéndose al muchacho.- Debes evitar que Elsa te vuelva a ver.

Él solo se dedicó a contemplar los severos rostros de sus locutores, como insinuándole que no tiene otra salida. En ambos casos el sale perdiendo, y su corazón, inminentemente destrozado. Bajo los ojos hacia el semblante de su Princesa, este resplandecía a la luz de la Luna brindándole un toque aún más pálido a su tono de piel natural, dormía plácidamente ignorando lo que a su alrededor ocurría y con un gesto de sosiego tan sorprendentemente apacible, a comparación de él que la sostiene, deformado por la excesiva angustia que lo consumía en ese momento. Tiene que tomar la decisión.

_Lograré encontrar a mi enemigo,_

_Porque puedo sentirlo bajo la piel…_

_Querida agonía,_

_Solo déjame ir,_

_Sufro lentamente,_

_¿Es así como tiene que ser?_

_Querida agonía…_

_No me entierres,_

_Enfrentaré a mi enemigo,_

_Lo lamento tanto,_

_¿Es así como debe ser?_

_Querida agonía…_

-Entendido.- confirmó finalmente, arrancándole un doloroso: "¡Oh!" a todos los concurrentes, a algunos casi se les escapa el corazón por la boca.- Ella… nunca más volverá a verme.

-Siendo así…- El veterano apretó los labios, librando un silencioso combate con su interior angustia, desafiando a Jack a dimitir con una fría mirada.- Procederé a retirar los recuerdos de Elsa, aproxímala más a mí…- dijo, por fin. Al ver que el terco Albino no lo replanteó.

Obedeciendo a las indicaciones del Anciano, colocó, sutilmente la fina cabeza de la pequeña bajo las manos de este, el cual realizando una serie de movimientos con las manos, por arte de magia, apareció una resplandeciente galería de las memorias que Elsa tenía de Jack. El momento en que ambos se conocieron por primera vez, y como este le enseñó a controlar sus poderes a base de pensamientos agradables, que luego esta agradeció con un fuerte abrazo; Cada una era más dolorosa de observar que la otra, causándole un temblor convulsivo que se apoderó del cuerpo del Joven guardián, estaba perdiendo la batalla contra las lágrimas que daban fuerte pelea por escapársele de los ojos; El momento en el que finalmente se llenó de valor para presentarla ante los guardianes , y los divertidos juegos que volvió a disfrutar luego de un largo tiempo, para culminar, la dramática escena que profirió Elsa al enterarse que Jack debía dejarla, y el instante en que este le pegó un golpe en la nuca para dejarla inconsciente; pudo percibir que algo muy aguzado, le pinchó el corazón. Como un certero tiro a matar. Eso fue. Algo murió dentro de él en ese momento.

Nadie se atrevió a cuchichear un comentario de cualquier tipo, tan solo presenciaban la desgarradora historia de un amor imposible, y especialmente, uno de los espectadores, uno gordinflón, tenía fijados los ojos en el personaje principal, inmóvil desde hace 3 minutos. Pero que todavía continuaba respirando.

-Ya está.-dijo apenas concluyó con el desarraigo de las lastimeras retentivas que guardaba Elsa de Jack, en tono sumiso de irremediable conclusión trágica.- Cuando ella despierte, creerá que todo lo vivido hasta ahora será producto de un simple sueño.

El mutismo repentino de la audiencia no hacía sino presagiar la enorme tragedia con la que acababa de desenlazarse tal apasionante melodrama, dela que todos fueron testigos y, pese a su breve durabilidad, vivieron cada instante a flor de piel, suspiraron, rieron, y finalmente se lamentaron, e inclusive uno que otro lloró, con el infortunado término.

-Bien, siendo así…- se aventuró a contestar un afligido Santa, sentimiento que todos los presentes compartían por igual, cortando la tajante tensión existente.- Muchas gracias por todo. Y lamento si causamos algún inconveniente.- En absoluto.- desmintió el anciano, y tras echarle un vistazo al rostro del albino le agregó, compasivo.- Ansió que haya tomado la decisión correcta, Jack Frost, muchas veces lo que tanto deseamos no es lo que necesitamos en realidad. Solo espero que La princesa Elsa encuentre la dicha en su vida…- Y lo hará.-interceptó el otro, aplacándose a pesar de su rudeza, al ver en el venerable un apoyo a su calvario, ya que, después de todo lo acontecido; Una tiritera espasmódica había tomado posesión de su endeble cuerpo.-…Sólo que yo no formaré parte de él.

Los múltiples primeros rayos de sol que atravesaban los extremos de las rocosas montañas del lugar, eran un aviso a que la hora de regresar había llegado. Y sin más nada que hacer allí, Jack se volteó con la intención de marcharse, Santa lo notó y luego de reiterar su profundo agradecimiento para con todos, se le unió en su partida. Ante la atenta, pero taciturna mirada de los que habían presenciado como el amor podía deslucirse, a insufrible paso, hasta llegar al punto de marchitarse.

* * *

><p><em>Querida agonía… déjame solo,<em>

_Dios, solo déjame partir,_

_Estoy azul y con mucho frío,_

_Los cielos negros están ardiendo,_

_El amor me empuja…_

_Y el odio me levanta,_

_Solo date la vuelta…en algún lugar,_

_Más allá de este mundo, ya no siento nada más…_

_Querida agonía._

* * *

><p>Reanudaron con su caminata en un envolvente enmudecimiento que no era de extrañar, dadas las circunstancias. El tormento de uno era tan silencioso como la conmiseración del otro. Hasta que se decidió con romper la forzada hostilidad entre ambos:<p>

-Y… ¿Ahora qué? Alguien tiene que llevarla a su casa pronto.- haciendo un señalamiento con el dedo hacia el horizonte, en donde un sol emergía poco a poco, en repuesta el muchacho apretó los puños.- Creo que será mejor que yo…-¡No!- replicó de inmediato, estrechando a la pequeña con abrupta codicia.- Esta bien, yo lo haré.- El hombre se acarició la barba dubitativo por aquella proposición, era consciente de que de aceptarlo, no concebiría sino hacer las cosas mucho más complicadas para Jack, y no estaba tan seguro de su fortaleza. Pese al juramento de no volver a verla. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si no le cumple ese último deseo? ¿Qué es el, un mounstro? Soltó un largo suspiro antes de acceder a la agobiada petición.- De acuerdo, hijo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero recuerda que no tienes mucho tiempo…- Y, aparentemente movido por la acertada puntualización del bonachón. Alzó el vuelo en seguida, perdiéndose entre los indefinidos cúmulos de algodón dibujados en el cielo, mientras que era impulsado por las primeras brisas de aquella mañana luminosa, pero no lo suficiente deslumbrante como para hacer mella en el ennegrecido corazón del espíritu.

Aterrizó, por fin, en la ventana que continuaba sin cerrar, y volviéndola a acostar en la cama, desordenada y con escarchas esparcidas entre las frazadas. Barriéndolas todas de un manotazo acomodó la plácida figura de la pequeña, quien continuaba durmiendo aunque unos pequeños gemiditos y fruncidas de seño avisaban que no por mucho.

No se sabe si Jack había agotado ya todas sus lágrimas, o si su dolor era tan intenso como para no dejarlas fluir, pero quedó inmóvil, con los ojos secos, inanimado, y así hubiera continuado meditando sobre el lecho si poco después no hubiera oído unos golpes en la puerta que, a continuación, se empezó a abrir con lentitud. El albino no retiró la mirada en ningún momento, sin atreverse a reaccionar.

-Elsa, querida. ¿Estas despierta?- preguntó un hombre adentrando la cabeza sigilosamente.

La encontró acostada, con los parpados abriéndosele con desgano, al costado, el ventanal se hallaba abierto de par en par, dejando entrar un fresco aire mañanero.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?- penetrando al cuarto para cerrarla.- ¿Alguna pesadilla?- Pese a que el perfecto estado de la habitación sugirió que no.

-Es raro pero…- los flashes asaltaron su cabeza, aunque no del todo nítidas.- No tuve ninguna esta noche.- Su padre le sonrió aliviado.

-¿Y qué clase de sueño tuviste?- fue un sueño…- la difuminada imagen de una esbelta silueta la obligó a detenerse un momento, concentrándose en desdibujarla; evocando la clara tez de un joven de ojos celestinos, gélidos al inicio, pero inspiraban una inexplicable calidez.- Fue un sueño… Y uno muy dulce.- sentenció.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces ¿Ya esta hecho, verdad?- quiso preguntar a pesar de su certeza sobre cuál era la contestación.- Lo está.- confirmó Norte, y el conejo compartió su mustio semblante.

Ninguno de ellos se había acercado a dirigirle una palabra a Jack, desde su llegada hacía pocos minutos. Este se ubicó a un lado del tragaluz, con la mirada fija en nada rotundo, trazando perezosamente el dibujo de una niña sobre el cristal. No había lágrimas, solo un par de ojos sin luz.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó inútilmente el hada, mirándolo con angustia.- No hay nada que hacer.- respondió el otro, recuperando su áspero tono, sabiendo que algo así pudo haberse evitado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.- No podemos retroceder el tiempo, lo hecho, hecho está.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo.- musitó sin alterar su profunda pena.- Pero yo no soporto verlo así.

-Pues acostúmbrate, Hada…- le contestó el hombre apoyándole una mano en el hombro.- Acaba de perder a una persona muy importante para él, y le va a costar mucho reponerse… talvez nunca lo haga…

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó el roedor con súbita fiereza.- ¿Ahora te da pena? ¡Si fuiste tú quien le dijo que lo hiciera! ¿O estás tan viejo que ya se te olvidó?

-¿Q-qué dijiste?- balbuceó el acusado, sorprendido por tal reacción de su parte.- ¿Crees que es mi culpa? ¡No hablas en serio, conejito!

-¡Si lo hago! ¡Por tu culpa Jack está así!- apuntándole con el dedo peludo.- Debiste dejar que se quedara con Elsa, pero no, tenías que meter tu enorme barriga y tu barba en lo que no te importa.- hizo mofa de la desproporcionada anatomía del reprochado con desdén. Haciendo que este se coloreara, ofendido.- ¡Y ahora mira lo que hiciste! ¿Estas contento?

El hada y sus haditas acompañantes se taparon la boca en simultáneo. El enrojecido Santa no se movió, sufriendo la humillación que el peludo Guardián le acababa de infringir, y no sería para menos, pues en parte tenía razón, sin embargo su amor propio no lo pudo reconocer en ese momento.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡No puedes hablarme así!- replicó, notablemente herido. Pero la ira provocada por las burlas de este se sobrepuso.- ¡Yo todo lo que hice fue por el bien de Jack! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Nunca lastimaría a uno de nosotros!- Pues no lo parece.- le contradijo un, no muy convencido roedor.- ¿Qué bien le puede hacer el haberle arrebatado lo más importante? ¿Qué hay de bueno en eso?

-¡Yo no le arrebaté nada, ya te lo había dicho!- continuó justificando sus acciones.- ¡Solo piénsalo! ¿Un espíritu y un humano, juntos? ¡Es imposible! Jack ya no está vivo, pero Elsa sí. ¡Es demasiada diferencia! ¿O te parece poco? ¿Cómo crees que una unión así va a terminar bien? ¡Esto tenía que pasar! ¡Jack no va a volver a ver a Elsa, nunca más!

Antes de que el conejo tomara aire para objetar, con nuevos bríos, a lo que Norte acababa de decir; Un fuerte golpe de un ajado cayado se estrelló contra el suelo, desencadenando la formación de afilados picos de hielo a lo largo. Todos retrocedieron sobresaltados por tan violenta acción, por parte de un albino que yacía de pie, enfrente de ellos, clavándoles una mirada con una frialdad tal, que no les parecía estar en presencia del Jack Frost que todos conocían. Sino de un extraño.

-¿Quieren dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente?- Aquello sonó más como un mandato que como una petición, por la antipatía que infundía.

-J-Ja-Jack…- tartamudeó Norte, preso de un irrebatible miedo ¿Hacia Jack?- Yo lo-lo siento mucho, ya no lo haré.-y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

-Oye niño…- Sacó valor para acercarse a él, ante la angustiosa mirada de los demás, en espera de otra inesperada reacción.- Solo quiero que sepas… que lamento mucho lo que sucedió. Pero… No entiendo ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué no querías a Elsa? ¿Y es así como lo demuestras?

El resto ahogó un gritillo, lo que acababa de hacer el impertinente espíritu era tan peligroso como caminar en medio de una fosa de leones. En cualquier momento se lo comerían vivo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- prorrumpió el muchacho ferozmente.- ¡¿Es en serio lo que me acabas de preguntar?! ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Pues créelo, dijiste querer a Elsa, pero la abandonaste y de la forma más cobarde.- mencionó con asombrosa estabilidad, sin titubeo alguno. Los guardianes lo observaban admirados.- ¡Si tanto era el amor que le tenías debiste haber luchado!

Jack no daba crédito a lo que oía, ¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡Que el cangurito de Pascua le dé clases de amor! ¿Qué diablos sabia él?

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, conejito.- le avisó, usando el apelativo como una muestra de desprecio.- Así que no hables sobre lo que no sabes. Sera mejor que cierres el hocico.

Aquella amenaza tan desafiante y pronunciada con una voz que no era propia del Albino, pues parecía sacada de otro cuerpo, hubiera intimidado al más intrépido, pero no al Conejo, que con una garra sobrenatural seguía firme en sus convicciones.

-Tú a mí no me das órdenes, mocoso.- continuó con altiva actitud.- No eres nadie para hacerlo, y después de lo que has hecho… mucho menos aún.

Eso dio por sentado que la cosa se estaba poniendo bien fea. Ya se habían pasado de la raya. Y antes de que alguien haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir, todos se abalanzaron contra los dos. Sujetándolos de ambos brazos para impedir que los golpes lluevan.

Por su parte, los enfrentados intentaron por todos los medios de zafarse de tan súbito agarre, sacudiendo los brazos violentamente, y empujando a sus opresores con ferocidad contra la pared. Y al ver que todo resultaba inútil, optaron por atacarse verbalmente, cada uno buscando la ofensa definitiva que dejara sin palabras al otro:

-¿De qué vale lo que has hecho, Jack? ¡De todos modos Elsa seguirá con temor de sí misma! ¡El haberte olvidado no cambiara nada!- vociferó desdeñosamente.

-¡No vuelvas a hablar de Elsa! ¿Me oyes? ¡No la conoces como lo hago yo! ¡Ella es más fuerte de lo que crees, y no me necesita a mí! ¡Necesita a sus padres y a su hermana!- gritó en respuesta a los ataques del conejo.

- ¡Si, claro!- imprecó vacilante.- ¡Y va a poder jugar con ellos como toda niña normal! ¡Antes de convertirlos en esculturas de hielo!- al ver que el muchacho enmudeció de repente, prosiguió tomando ese rumbo de la discusión, que sin duda le había tocado un nervio.- Tú eras el único, Jack. Solo podía acercarse a ti sin temor ni angustias, Eras como una luz en su oscura vida, hiciste que ella confiara en ti para después abandonarla sin dar lucha alguna. ¡Dejándola desamparada y a merced del miedo!

-El miedo…- repitió con voz quebradiza, y su rostro se puso mortalmente pálido. Entonces entendió la terrible consecuencia de lo que hizo. Ni para salvar su propia vida pudo sobreponerse de tal exceso de emoción: Una mezcla de angustia y culpabilidad se apoderó de el por completo. Y de repente, sintió que las fuerzas le flaqueaban, el suelo se le movía como si este se estuviera hundiendo bajo sus pies, y la vista se le nublaba cada vez más y más… Se oyó un grito. Y después nada.

* * *

><p><em>De repente,<em>

_Las luces se apagan…Para siempre,_

_Me empujan,_

_Peleare hasta mi último aliento,_

_Peleare hasta el final…_

_Y encontrare a mi enemigo, _

_Porque puedo sentirlo bajo la piel,_

_Querida agonía..._

_No siento nada más._

* * *

><p><strong><em>************CONTINUARÁ*******<em>**

**_OMG! _¿Que pasará con Jack? Creo que le agarrado un poco de cólera porque lo hago sufrir siempre u.u Pero eso le pasa por hacer que Elsa le olvide! :( Eso no se hace! En fiiin... Veremos un poco más del sufrimiento de Jack en el próximo capitulo y al fin apararecerá Pitch como villano principal :D que obviamente sacara provecho del tremendo error de Jack. Y ya no les digo más! Tienen que seguir leyendo y por fis, no se olviden de dejar su comentario, con confianza no más! :) Ya sea si les gustó o no, saben que yo acepto DE TODO! :3 Y bueno esta vez me inspiré en la canción de la banda "Breaking Benjamin" - Dear Agony (Querida agonía) Para relatar la agonía de nadie mas que el pobre Jack :'( Prometo no ser tan mala con el para la proxima. Ya me da pena. Gracias a todos los que comentaron el anterior Cap. Espero este les guste este! :D**

**MyChemicalGirl99**


End file.
